Broken Armor
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: Horatio Caine has always done right, but after a series of events that he's a part of and with the help of a friend from Vegas and some newer friends. Will Horatio be able to set things right or will more bodies be just the start of the problem?
1. Author's Note and Disclaimers

New Disclaimer

Jerry Bruckheimer and those of CBS own the characters of CSI, and CSI Miami. I'm just using them in the story which I'm going to turn into a series.

Another note is that I've made some changes to the story, but it will have spoilers of of the CSI Miami timeline..

This story takes place during the lovely tension filled scene with Horatio about to open a can of pain on the creep from "To Kill a Predator"

Characters that are MINE include Lt. Erik Destler of STAT, as well as the Hitman/woman Cameron Darkening, a member of STAT as well.

The rest of the STAT character belong to the various actual members of STAT of Gaia. This is a cross over, but not the typical one.

Please read, and review.

Ghost

Edited December 6th, 2008


	2. To Kill A Predator

"Mallery, go outside and wait"

To say Horatio Caine was pissed was an understatement, to say he was calm and collected, well if one where to look at him they could say he was, but underneath it all, underneath that calm facade was a man that was ready to kill, the man before him was one of the worst kind of criminals he's ever faced.

Sure Horatio Caine has taken on the most dangerous gang in Miami, so what if he had faced down his past, but this. This was something that he would not stand for, and after he heard from the man that was supposed to have protected the girls in the chat rooms, and to see that he was here to 'visit' on of the girl he knew, along with his blabbing mouth about how the girls wanted it.

Looking to his badge as he held it in hand he remembered the oath he took, he remembered the words of the father who's daughter was killed by a pedophile, he looked to what seemed to be a normal guy, but under it all he saw what the man was.

Placing his badge on the counter, the next thing to join it's companion was his gun still in it's holster, he wouldn't raise a gun to the man, no there was no reason for it, if the man wanted to fight he would have to fight Horatio as a man. As he looked as his watch then the wall Horatio spoke up.

"Mr. Durning, you chose a wrong week to do this"

The tension was so thick in the air that it was crackling with Horatio at the center as that was where all the angry energy was coming from, placing his watch next to his things Horatio turned and looked at Lou Durinng, who looked on at Horatio with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"You.. Are resisting arrest" Each word cut through the air with it's iciness, Horatio's jaw set as he slowly looked up from the ground to Lou, Horatio's piercing blue eyes dug into Tony's, he knew he was screwed, but at least he would try and fight his way out.

"Hey, I'm not, I'm not resisting arrest" Lou had left his bottles of booze on the counter maybe he could get to it, but from the look in the Lieutenant's eyes, it was begging Tony to do something stupid, the rage was there as was something else.

"we'll see how long that lasts" And with that Horatio suddenly struck and picked Lou up by his jacket and put him into a wall as Lou started to lash out. Horatio ducked his head away to avoid a punch as he lost a bit of grip.

"You don't get it, all the girls know what they want, they know what they're doing"

"They are young girls no older then 16, and you know, you know that!" Horatio tried to regain his grip but Lou got a lucky shot in and Horatio was down on the ground holding his stomach as he started to push himself up, Lou had gotten two bottles of beer and shattered them together raining beer and glass down onto Horatio's back as he got up. Growling low Lou looked at Horatio with the eyes of a predator.

"You don't get it do you, I look after these girls and they give me what I want"

"You don't get it when I told you, you where resisting arrest" Horatio lunged for Lou, only to have both broken end bottles slammed both ends into Horatio's back, the pain was there but it was dulled by the rage and adrenaline that was coursing through Horatio he finally was able to pin the man down and drive his knee into Lou's back.

"You pissed off the wrong person today, you'll never see the girls again and you'll never get to another computer in your life" Pulling his cuffs out from behind his back he cuffed Lou and got off the man's back standing there finally feeling the pain, he looked at his hands covered in glass, riddled with scars, cuts and blood. He finally got his head into the game again and realized what he did, he looked down to the ground and pulled his cell out and made a call to dispatch, he needed a black and white to pick up a suspect, once he finished his call he tried to moved his shoulders only to remember that the beer bottles where still in his back.

He remembered the events of the day and sighed, his guilt finally struck as he grabbed his things and pulled his watch back on along with his gun and his badge. Standing there he closed his eyes and felt the blood go down his back as he heard the words from Kevin Weaver.

"_Do you have children Lieutentant?"_

"Yes I do, yes I do…" Horatio said very quietly to himself, he had to go somewhere after. He needed to think, this day, this week was not his and he wasn't all in shape as he used to be.

Once uniforms showed up they saw the shape Horatio was in and they dragged Lou out of the house with the young girl Marley looking on in horror, Horatio was led out of the house as an ambulance showed up a few minutes after, once Horatio was patched up he dismissed the EMT's and thanked them, then left to go to the girl and tell her that she would be safe, the girl nodded stayed with the police as Horatio got into his hummer and drove off.

Where he drove to he didn't really know or pay attention to, but the news of what happened to him had soon reached the crime lab and everyone was in shock. What happened to their fearless leader, he never got hurt, he never had anything like this happen to him.

A phone call was soon placed to a another CSI, who happened to be in bed, and in a desert state.

"Willows" was the answer at the other end of the phone line.


	3. Vegas Calling

Vegas Calling

"Willows"

"_Hi, it's Eric Delko from CSI Miami"_ Catherine sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she looked at the clock and saw it was barely past noon.

"Well looky here, how are you doing over there Eric?"

"_I'm fine, well as close to it as I can" _There was amusement in the Russian's voice before it turned seriously and worried.

"_Ms. Willows, umm you are the only one that I could think of at a time like this, me and the rest of the team can't seem to reach him, he's…. he's different now and I don't know what to do, then I remembered you and you where able to talk to him"_

"Talk to who Eric?"

"_H, I mean Horatio… he's… not alright… is there a possibility that you could…. Um… come here and help us?"_

"I'll be on the next plane over as soon as I can clear it with Grissom, it should be no trouble I mean I haven't used up any of my vacation time yet. Don't worry I'm sure your boss is just fine"

"_Thanks Ms. Willows"_ Erik sounded relieved on the other line, Catherine smiled and remembered the diver and his friends, even heard from Horatio that one of theirs was shot in the line of duty.

"Just call me Catherine, I'll be over soon, just relax it'll all be fine" Once Catherine ended the call she looked to the picture on her nightstand, it was a picture of the Miami CSI's and them after a joint effort in solving the case of the murdered Ex-Vegas Police Chief. Smiling she got out of bed and headed to the shower but not before calling her mom and have her look after Lindsey for week or so.

Once she was done with getting ready, she packed a couple of bags and picked up her cell again.

"Hey Grissom, could you book off two weeks for me?"

"_Sure, why?"_

"Our good friend from Miami isn't quiet with it and his team isn't reaching him either"

"_The Lieutenant? Hmmm, go ahead it's slow here anyways don't worry we can survive"_

"Thanks Gil, how's Sara?" Catherine heard on the other end a sigh, but it was a happy one.

"_She's doing fine, last I heard she sounded relaxed and happy"_ Catherine grinned and remembered the picture she saw in Grissom condo the last time she was there when he was as sick as a dog, but he had to be in court so asked her to come over and watch the dog.

"Good, anyways I'm going to catch a flight out, take care Gil"

"_You too Catherine, and give the Lieutenant my regards"_

"Will do" Hanging up Catherine picked up her bags and took off for the airport, this was going be a long two weeks and she wasn't even fully aware of the situation yet. Once on her way in the plane she looked out the window and thought about what could possibly have happened to get Horatio to snap.

By the time that she arrived in Miami she had seen the sun set, renting out a car the first place that she thought of to go to was the Miami Crime Lab, little did she know that would be in for one hell of a surprise when she got there.

Following at a distance was a black Honda sedan with tinted out windows, nothing could be seen and no one could tell who was driving, but behind that wheel was a person with an evil grin on his face and an intent to get the new woman that just captured his heart.

((AN: Yes I have a mention of GSR, hell who wouldn't in this case? And NO this is not H/Cath. Not by a long shot. However this is romance in it, not heavy, but you'll have to wait and see who the pairing is, because I'm just that evil. And yes it is a cross over in a way. Ke ke ke ke ke ke))


	4. Distress

Distress

The blind automatic driving led Horatio Caine to drive to the Ever Glades, when he stopped over in Hell's bay he shook his head and cleared his thoughts, this was where he saved that little boy from the sharks, and it was also the same day that he lost Speed.

_Walking into the Jewelry store, Speed and Horatio looked around and saw the manager walk up, after striking up a conversation with the manager did Speed notice something off and he walked off to the side pulling his gun out of his holster and walking a safe distance away._

"_Speed?" Horatio looked to the manager and told him to stay put while pulling out his own gun and taking up his position just as someone popped up and started to fire their gun, Speed pulled his trigger and nothing happened, pulling his gun up he looked at the gun and saw that it was jammed, his last thoughts pulled up on his face as he heard Horatio yell out again._

"_SPEED!" Horatio ducked down and opened fire, the exchange of gun fire allowed for Horatio to take down a man but not before the other took off and everyone else in the store was left screaming and ducking down on the ground as Horatio went to Speed's side._

_Looking at Speed blink a few times he pulled out his handkerchief and looked him in the eyes as he heard Speed spit out some words._

"_It… it hurts, I ..can't ..move"_

"_Speed, it's going to be ok, it'll be ok just hang in there" Horatio had called in for help as he put a hand on Speed's wound._

"_Look at me Speed, stay with me. Stay with me" Speed looked at Horatio with tears in his eyes, he fought as much as he could but his lungs started to fill with his blood, he coughed out blood onto Horatio's face as fought to stay, but it wasn't enough he couldn't breath, shaking and trying to breath he drowned in his own blood as the rest poured out of the hole in his back leaving him to bleed out._

"_Speed! Speed!" Horatio dropped his head to Speed's chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat, but after hearing nothing he pulled back with his hands on either side of Speed's chest, looking at Speed's face he saw the bit of peace settle on his face, but there was still traces of the apology that Speed was able to mouth before he died._

_Horatio kneeled there with is head down as he heard sirens closing in, and heard the first bit of tires screeching to a halt then foot steps running in then stopping, he never looked up as he couldn't face anyone, in his grief he just sat there a mourning look on his face. Feeling the blood dry on his face and ear he felt someone's hand on his back rubbing it, without really knowing he turned his head, his eyes had glazed over but as they cleared he saw Alexx in the haze telling him to let her take him, she reassured him that Speed was in good hands, another set of foot steps ran in but stopped as a sharp intake of breath of heard._

_Standing Horatio turned his head as his vision cleared it was Calliegh, bending down he picked up Speed's gun and pulled his gun from his holster and walked over to her, he walked over to her and told her about the situation._

"_This is my gun, umm and this is Speed's"_

"_Is there I should know about the shooting?"_

"_I… I think Speed had to look at his gun" Watching Calliegh look to Speed's body then to Horatio she closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay, she nodded and turned to leave._

"_I'm going back to the lab… I'll let you know my findings later" Nodding Horatio turned and placed his hands on his hips as he heard another person walk in._

"_Horatio…" Turning his head Horatio saw the biggest pain in his ass, IAB Agent Sergeant Rick Stetler._

"_Rick"_

"_Officer involved shooting, you know I have to work it. Speed died, either he missed his shot or his gun jammed. And we remember the last time he was shot, anyways where is his gun?"_

"_See Calliegh"_

"_Your gun…"_

"_See. Calliegh" Horatio went from grief to anger in a few short moments and all it took was for Rick to pick a few wounds, controlling whatever anger he had he looked at Speed then took off outside where Yelina was standing. Now if there was every a problem or anything wrong that woman was there for him, she took one look at him and pulled his mind away from the dead body inside._

"_Suspect isn't talking, claims to speak only Bulgarian we're waiting on a translator." Horatio's mind pulled back to the case at hand, his face set as he walked over to the car where the store manager was standing at. _

"_I'm not waiting"_

_Yelina caught up with Horatio looking around to make sure he didn't do anything stupid as the media was out there waiting and watching for something to happen._

_Once Horatio got there, his face wasn't all that hard to read and the manager turned in time to see the severally short leashed Lieutenant push him into the car._

"_Horatio…" Horatio looked to Yelina as she nodded her head to the media and he remembered himself a bit, "I'm going to put you into the car, understood?"_

"_yes" Once the suspect was in the car Horatio had his head on the inside of the car and questioned the suspect. Horatio was able to get nothing out of the suspect and he finally had his head in the game, he had a case to solve he could grieve later._

Blinking a few times he looked around let out a deep breath as he moved to the small peer that was there, sitting down at the edge he looked into the water and saw the sharks moving in and hunting for food he remembered walking in there and getting the little boy out. Looking into the water he removed his badge and set it to the side, then followed his shades lastly he pulled his gun from his holster and stared at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On her way to the lab Catherine pulled her cell and put in a call to the Lab, after obtaining Horatio's cell number from one of his CSI's she gave Horatio's number a ring, but after five times of not picking up and just getting voice mail did she grow a bit concerned and she phoned the lab again while she sat at a red light.

"Hey is there a way of tracking your boss, he's not answering my calls"

"_Let me check,"_ in the background the sounds of a keyboard being used as Catherine watched the light turn green, driving down the street she heard Eric yell out that his Hummer was in Hell's Bay after receiving directions and some other words on how to set it up she hung up..

Catherine looked to the built in GPS that she had, when she looked up into her rearview mirror she saw the black Honda as picked up speed and came along side her the passenger side window of the Honda lowering before the flash of a gun muzzle showed itself. All Catherine could do was stare at it before she pulled her own gun from her side before shots rang out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey do you think that Catherine will be able to get through to Horatio?" Eric looked to Calliegh who walked in, the blond gun master of the lab looked afraid for their boss, Eric moved over and pulled her in to a hug and looked back to the case he was suppose to be working on.

"Yeah, if I know anything is that Catherine, like Horatio are stubborn and if I know Catherine she doesn't back down from nothing. Natalia walked in with a few folders in hand and was followed by Ryan who held a box in hand.

"Any word?" Ryan asked as he set down his box on an clear space, the layout lab was big and it was private enough that the team could talk.

"No, but Catherine is in town and on her way to see H, his hummer is in Hell's Bay, why I don't know but I don't think he's done anything stupid, just out for a walk" Eric didn't know who he was trying to convince but it was all they had at the moment.

"Oh did Alexx talk to you guys yet?" Everyone's eyes turned to Natalia as she set her folder's down. "I'll take that as a no, Alexx is leaving I don't know if she's retiring but she said that she would be leaving next month once she found a replacement.

"Did she say why?" Ryan asked. Natalia shook her head, it was clear that she knew but she didn't want to say anything till Alexx came up and told them her self, that much she knew.

"Well let's just get to work and wait for Catherine to call us again, or Horatio for that matter"

"Yeah"

((AN: Come one people review, normally I know that I write longer chapter and that the first two where not all that long but seriously. This will start getting longer and better and filled with more cliffies then my head could think of… I need to lay off the sugar))


	5. Never Piss off a Lady

Never piss off a lady

Frank had been out on patrol about to end his run, when there was a call from dispatch when he heard there was a hit and run shooting. Turning his lights and sirens on he put his foot to the pedal and he took off heading for the downtown area heading out to the Everglades where he heard that was where the call was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raising her head up and looking around Catherine looked out at her shot out windows and heard the tires of the Honda squeal before it took off Catherine didn't have enough time to make out the license plate but she was able to get a good look at the car as it turned a corner.

"Well… that was interesting, shaking the glass out of her hair she picked up her phone and called it in while staying by the car with her gun behind her back as she waited on the police cars to show up after about 15 minutes of sitting at an empty road with GMC Tahoe with it's windows shot out along with a few other holes in the tires and along the side she was getting pissy.

The first of the sirens where heard as a Ford Taurus pulled up and out got a bald looking man.

"Hey put your hands where I can see them"

"Put it up your pipe and get over here, I'm CSI Catherine Willows from Vegas"

"Catherine? Wait you're the ones that CSI called to help with Horatio"

"No kidding cowboy, wanna help and call in the CSI?" Catherine put her gun into her holster and reached into the truck pulling out a camera and snapping off shots as Frank made his calls and got the rest of the back up that followed him to set up a perimeter.

"This was supposed to be a type of vacation for me, boy does this suck" Looking at the shots into the truck she sighed and looked to Frank Tripp as he walked up to Catherine. "I know, I have to answer your questions, fire away big boy"

Tripp grinned and pulled out a pen and a pad of paper,

"Wanna tell me what warranted you getting shot at?"

"Hell if I know, I had just finished making a call to your friends and got the location on the good Lieutenant and was on my way to see him when his black and tinted out Honda pulled up beside me, the passenger side window opened up and all I saw was the barrel of the gun before I reached for mine and ducked down then the shots rang out.

I looked up in time to see the Honda pull out fast and turn down that street. Anything else? Oh and no I didn't see the face of the shooter."

"Your kinda spunky, not to mention hot" Catherine turned her head and had a look of surprise on her face. Tripp just grinned and walked off leaving Catherine to stand there with her mouth open and her hands on her hips.

"Texans" was all she said as the first of two hummers pulled up, out of the driver's seat came a well dressed latina, out of the passenger side came a blond woman whom Catherine remembered was Calliegh Duquene.

"Well if it isn't Catherine Willows, can't you keep out of trouble for more then a few hours?" The southern girl grinned and walked up shaking her hands with Catherine.

"I would have kept out of trouble, well long enough to cause a bit of problems for your boss, but this was not what I was hoping for. Think I could still take off and find your boss?" Catherine watched at the younger Latina girl started to snap off photo's of the scene.

"Oh I forgot, Catherine, this is Natalia Boa Vista, Natalia this is Catherine Willows, she's from the Vegas Crime lab."

"Nice to meet you? I see you have a camera did you take photo's already?"

"I did you can take the card, but the camera is staying with me, Gil would shoot me if he found out I borrowed his 12.24 mega pixel camera. Unless I can trust you well enough to take my bags and stuff to the lab till I can pick them up unless you want me to stay here"

"No it's good, get one of uniforms to take you out there, we'll take care of your stuff" Calliegh started with the processing of the crime scene as Catherine whistled to one of the uniforms and she told the officer where she needed to go to and they took off.

Looking at the uniformed car leave Calliegh looked at the holes in the rental that Catherine was driving and noted something very strange and she snapped a photo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at Hell's Bay Catherine saw the Hummer up in the distance and told the uniform to stop the car and let her out, walking towards the hummer the uniform sat there in his car as Catherine walked on.

Continuing on along the dusty beaten path Catherine pulled her flash light out and looked around when she saw the pier then the fabric of a coat she hurried on and shone her light on the man on the ground with gun in hand.

"Horatio?"


	6. Shut up and go to Bed

Laying on the ground Horatio had slipped from his original position of leaning against the pole where many tied off their boats and was sprawled out on the ground sleeping, how he passed out and slept he didn't know all he heard when he came around was his name and someone hovering over him, his gun in hand.

"Horatio… come on wake up"

Blinking his eyes to clear away the fog of sleep his vision focused on a strawberry blond face, but due to the light shining on his face all he could do was squint.

"Calleigh?"

"Nope, someone else considering they all tried to find out about you but you shut off your phone and they had someone watching them in the lab. You know they are worried about you" The light disappeared from his face and his eyes readjusted and they caught side of a pair of lighter blue eyes, he remembered those eyes.

"Come on up you get mister" Catherine reached down and helped Horatio struggle to a stand, once he was standing under Catherine's help he looked down at her face.

"Catherine? What are you doing here?"

"You need to go home and rest, then you and I are talking buddy, march to your hummer I'm driving" Horatio was about to say something when Catherine gathered his things and took the empty pistol from Horatio's grip and pointed to the hummer. After talking to the uniform that was waiting Catherine crawled into the hummer's driver seat and put Horatio's things in his lap minus the gun which she was holding onto.

"I need your address so I can put it into the GPS here"

"I… you don't need to.."

"Shut up and give me the address" Horatio didn't argue just gave her the address and she took off, as she drove towards the man's home she looked at him and took in his appearance, his shirt was un-tucked, dusty and dirty, his black pants where dirty and covered in dirt and his hair and face, she just looked at him and shook her head.

"You look like shit" Horatio cracked his eyes open long enough to stare at Catherine and take in his own appearance before he closed his eyes and slumped into the corner of his seat head against the window. Catherine sighed and looked at him against the window as she pulled up to a stop light and brushed away his stray hair from his face.

"Yup, two weeks that will be interesting" accelerating at the green light Catherine didn't know that there was someone following her again, it was the black Honda again, the driver grinning evilly again.

"_Oh your time will come darling, I will have you soon"_ The Honda followed Catherine to the lab and drove away, pulling into a parking spot Catherine cut power to the engine and looked over to the side to where her sleeping friend was. In ways Horatio reminded her of Grissom always pushing and pushing till they crashed. _At least Horatio was more aggressive then Gil._ Catherine thought to herself as she got out of the Hummer quietly and closed the doors locking the vehicle up.

Running inside Catherine asked reception to get Calliegh and when she met with the other blond they talked for a few minutes before Catherine signed papers for her stuff and told her that Horatio would be fine in no time.

Getting back to the Hummer Catherine dumped her stuff into the back quietly before getting back into the Hummer, looking at Horatio she found that he was still sound asleep but with a frown on his face.

Starting the Hummer and taking off again Catherine drove to the Lieutenant's place and was surprised that it was a nice condo, once inside the building's parkade Catherine grabbed to her two bags and went to Horatio's side and gently opened the door before she did something that would make Grissom wince.

Banging the top of the hummer with the side of her fist, Horatio jumped and woke up looking around quickly before his eyes settled on Catherine to whom he gave a withering look.

"Bite me big man, I am not carrying you up the stairs" Horatio's scowl turned into a light smile before it was replaced with a grimace of pain.

"Damn…" Horatio took off his seat belt and leaned back in his seat as Catherine looked at him strangely when she went to help Horatio did she notice the blood on his back.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I… I… don't want to talk about it" Catherine gave Horatio a scathing look before helping to pull the man out of the car and up to the man's apartment. Once they where in there Horatio stumbled towards the bathroom, but Catherine caught him before he passed out and hit his head on the floor.

"Jeez, you are a mess" Catherine gently lowered Horatio to the ground and onto his side, once she locked up the condo she went back to the man on the floor with a medical kit in hand that she found in the bathroom and gently took Horatio's shirt off and sucked in a breath, he was attacked and he didn't mention it to her or anyone, no to mention that the blood had seeped through the bandages he had.

After about an hour of cleaning up the infected cuts and holes Catherine readied him and shook him awake to help her half drag his sore and stiff body to the bed and put him in. Once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light again.

"Horatio what am I going to do with you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came around and Catherine had taken the couch to sleep, she awoke to someone moving around and when she sat up and looked at Horatio clad in his pj pants that she found and his upper body covered in the bandage did she smirk at the site.

"what the hell are you doing out of bed?" Catherine caught a quick glance at her watch and found it was 5 in the morning. _Jeez what does this guy do? Work like nothing happen… I should tell Gil he has someone just like him. I wonder if they could be brothers?_

Horatio jumped and looked at Catherine his eyes focusing on her and her own slightly less rumpled appearance.

"It wasn't a dream… why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you and jump start your brain again in case you had forgotten that your team/friends are seriously worried about you. What happened to you to get those cuts, holes and bruises buddy?"

"I…I don't want to talk…." Horatio shifted nervously and continued about his morning business, he had to be in the lab soon. Catherine got up and noticed exactly what Horatio was doing, and she was not going to send him to work in the condition he was in, walking over to his side she put a hand to his head and felt a fever.

"You are going to bed…. Now" Horatio turned his head and grabbed Catherine's hand only to sway and have her steady him. "You are going back to bed, you have a fever from laying out on the glades ground, I'm not surprised at you, you know that"

"I…"

"Shut up and go to bed," Catherine pointed to his bedroom door and it was then that Horatio knew better then to fight Catherine, last time she had him in a corner metaphorically speaking, and he cringed at that memory. "And I'll know if you call the lab!" A groan was issued from down the hall before the sounds of someone climbing into the bed.

"Men.."


	7. Sick, Sick and Sick

Sick, sick and sick

A few hours later Catherine heard someone stumbling to the bathroom, the door half closing and someone puking their brains out. Getting up from the couch and the book she had brought with her, she had cleaned up Horatio's place a bit and had been reading, but now hearing the retching sounds coming from the bathroom she was up and went over to help Horatio.

"Hey you alright?" Catherine winced at the sound that Horatio was making and she entered the bathroom kneeling down beside the man that was leaning over the toilet bowl his head resting on his arms.

"I…" Horatio was going to answer Catherine but he turned his head back to the toilet bowl again allowing whatever was in his stomach to come out. Catherine's phone was ringing and she got up and quickly went to answer it.

"Willows"

"_Hey, it's Calliegh how is he?"_

"Well Calliegh, he's bent over the toilet bowl puking his brains out, think you can get a doctor to come over here?"

"_Yeah sure, I'll send over Alexx"_ Catherine heard voices in the background and someone saying they would on their way then someone leaving the area of the phone. _"She should be there in a few minutes hold tight. How was he last night when you found him?"_

"Shitty, his back is pretty torn up, he won't tell me how it happened. Not surprising when I found him he was laying on his back with his gun in hand, might of tried suicide but the entire clip was empty I think he put all of it into the water in a rage or something. Oh he's stopped, better help him back into bed I'll talk to you later"

"_Same, take care of him and yourself"_

"I will" Catherine hung up and put her phone into her pocket and went to the bathroom again, Horatio was leaning against the wall with his eyes shut, his body was covered in sweat and he wasn't all that healthy looking at the moment.

"Come on up you get"

"I… I can't…"

"Now that doesn't sound like the man I met that would never back down from anything" Catherine stood with her hands on her hips looking down at the man.

"Ok first off Alexx is on her way and secondly we are getting you back into your bed" Catherine moved and kneeled down beside Horatio slipping her arm around Horatio's middle and pulling another arm over her shoulder to help him stand. He was shaky and the stuff on his back stank.

"Jeez, your back is infected. Well when Alexx gets here we're going to have a good look at you buddy" Horatio half grinned but it turned to grimace as they walked. It took a good ten minutes to return Horatio to his room and his bed when Catherine heard the knock on the door.

"You stay put…" Catherine left the room and walked to Horatio's front door and opened it to reveal a chocolate skinned woman with wonderful hazel eyes.

"Where is my boy Horatio?"

"Ohh you can find him back in bed, he just got out of a trip from the washroom, should mention his back stinks to high heaven." Both women walked to Horatio's room and Alexx entered first leaving Catherine to stand in the doorway and watch.

"Sugar, you look terrible"

"Nice to see you Alexx" Horatio raised his head a bit but groaned, Alexx called Catherine over to help flip Horatio gently onto his stomach while Alexx got down to treating Horatio.

"Honey, your back looks severally infected what where you doing?"

"I found him laying on his back at Hell's Bay. He was on the ground and his back was covered in blood, I didn't notice I got him home. Think it was the dirt and the other stuff on the ground that got into his system?"

"Possibly, but I won't know unless I take some blood and get it sent to the lab" Alexx set about to cleaning and disinfecting Horatio's back and bandaging it back up. Alexx leaned over Horatio's back and whispered something into his ear causing him to wince. Looks like Alexx told him when he's better he's going to explain or there was something else.

Gently turning Horatio back on his back Alexx took some blood and set it into a kit and gave Horatio strict instructions, and basically telling him no working till he gets better, once the two ladies left the room they sat in his living room and chatted for a bit before Alexx told Catherine that she had to be back at the morgue, but she would drop off the blood to see what Horatio had to someone she trusted in the lab. Letting Alexx out and locking the door Catherine set about to make some food for herself and something cool and light for Horatio under Alexx's directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark empty building there was a set up for some sort of love fest, a large king size bed, a dining table near by with candles set on the table and an some Champaign on ice not to far away, The sound of humming and cutlery being placed on the table was heard.

"Oh you will enjoy the dinner, and you will love the play time afterwards… guaranteed you won't ever want to leave" The figure turned his head and looked at a picture he had on the wall, it was of a shot that had taken when he first saw the woman that captured his heart.

"oh yes… you will be mine… Catherine…. Willows"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A commercial flight was angling in for landing, and looking out the window was a pair of oceanic blue eyes looked out and watched the ground below before looking up to the steward who sat in the seat by the cockpit of the plane.

The man smiled and took in a deep breath, the plane was cool, but what was the weather outside? Sitting in a suit with a dark army green button down shirt with the top two buttons undone the Steward called out to the man.

"Mister Destler, once the plane lands we will let you off first, here is your 'pack' sir." the man took the towel wrapped package and opened it pulled out his Walther P99 and slipping it into his holster on his hip, the passengers to his right where about to say something but stopped when they saw a badge catch in the light along with a set of credentials with the name on it Lt. Erik Destler on it, the place of employment wasn't caught as he pulled his coat back into place.

"Thank you, you have been a help to me today"

"A pleasure Lieutenant" And true to the steward's word Erik was let off first as he headed for baggage to collect his things, flashing his badge he was out of the airport and at a rental car putting his things into the back of the silver BMW 750Li. Once in the driver seat Erik pulled out a small PDA and opened a GPS program and put in the address to his destination.

"Time to get to work…" Starting the car Erik drove off and headed off to do his job.

((Oh yes.. I know I've been slow, it's a thing that people call work... anyways! R&R))


	8. Lieutenant who from what?

Lieutenant who from what…

The drive to the crime lab was quiet minus the music that Erik had playing in the background from his iPod that he had plugged into the sound system. Looking around in the early morning traffic he sung lightly to the song "Alberta Bound" as he drove along the highway's off-ramp. It was a nice commute into the city as he looked around at the morning life, once he made it to the lab and pulled into a park spot and shut off the car he looked through the windshield and looked up before shutting the car off and getting out grabbing his PDA and placing it into his suit coat pocket.

Walking up to the building he pulled his frameless Maui Jim shades off and place them around his neck, the interior of the building was beautifully built as he looked around, walking up to the front desk he looked around for a secretary when someone came up behind him.

"Hello can I help you?" the voice was soft and southern, turning around Erik was surprised by the blond on front of him. She was gorgeous sure but the box in her arms where telling him to help her out. Taking them out of her arms and placing them onto the counter he faced her again and saw a big friendly smile on her face.

"Yes you can, I'm looking for a Calliegh Duquesne."

"That would be me handsome, you are?"

"I'm Lieutenant Erik Destler, I'm a CSI from Canada… well a Canadian CSI in this case from a military group funded by a Canada/US coalition. And I've been called in to take control of the CSI unit till your boss in back in shape."

"How?" Calliegh looked at Erik as he looked at her and chuckled a bit. She took in his appearance, tall athletic build stance, excellent build, the short well kept brown-black hair with the sharpest ocean blue eyes that she's seen on a well chiseled face. The one thing that she took from his basic appearance other then the clean cut suit and dark army green shirt was the scar that ran down the right side of his face starting above his eyebrow across his eye and over to his cheek.

"There are many things that I know of, and Miss Duquesne I'm here as long as you need me to be, your boss is in a tough spot right now. Me and my people would like to see him continue to run this lab as he is the best, but what he did recently... Pushed the boundaries, and clean up right now is a bit messy."

"What are you talking about?" Erik looked around and reached over the secretary's counter and dropped something while picking something up at the same time. Calliegh watched him as if he was a bit crazy considering he broke a number of rules and laws before looking to Calliegh again.

"You might want to gather your team and take them to a quiet place, I'll explain everything." Holding up in his hand was a visitor's pass the letter on the desk explained who he was and that the lady at the desk had to be very discrete. Calliegh nodded and lead Erik to a sound audio room that served as a case layout for digital evidence at times. After telling Erik to stay put and that she would have the people back in a few minutes she left and went to hunt for the rest of the team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening his eyes and squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light Horatio groaned as the pain in his back was getting to him, soon there was someone in the room and a weight on the end of the bed then a soft voice.

"Hey, your awake. Here have some water and some painkillers, Alexx's orders" Horatio shifted his partially open eyes to Catherine who happened to be holding water in one hand and some ultra Tylenol in the other. Horatio pushed himself from his sleeping on front position to a half sitting one with Catherine helping him. Once he down the painkillers and the water he laid back down on his side and was glad that his stomach was holding down what he had taken.

"What time is it?" Since Catherine stripped him and placed him into pj's, his watch was taken off. Catherine looked at him with a raised eyebrow before answering him.

"It's almost 8 in the morning, and your going to stay in bed mister"

"I was going to ask when and if you had any sleep yet" Horatio grumbled out as Catherine set the glass down on the nightstand and sat back with her hands in her lap.

"Honestly, I work nightshift yes, but I can keep rolling and rolling as long as I need to. Don't worry about me, cause as I said you are not leaving the condo or the bed for that matter" Horatio looked at Catherine with a surprised look, how did she know that he was playing her?

"Yeah, I know when your trying to get back to work and you aren't leaving this bed even if it means I have to strap you down, besides I've taken all your keys and taken your cell phone and weapon as well, actually I handed that to Calliegh to have her look at it seeing as a full set of rounds are gone and probably in the swamp… am I right?"

Horatio moved his gaze to the bed and didn't bother answering her question seeing as Catherine knew him better then most. "You did, didn't you? Horatio what were you thinking?" Horatio had the good graces to be ashamed and color a bit in his cheeks and ears.

"See I was under the impression that Horatio Caine never backed down and he never did take the coward's way out. Why did you think of suicide Horatio… what happened yesterday?" Horatio rolled onto his other side and looked at the window's blinds. Catherine didn't give up and got up going to the other side and kneeling down in front of him, Horatio's eyes where glazed over and there was a build of tears.

"Horatio… let me in and tell me what happened…"

"I… I made some stupid mistakes… I first went to Brazil to face my past, then I came home to see one of my own had been kidnapped, there was a series of pedophiles. I just snapped.. I went after the pedophile after I told the girl to wait outside, I walked towards the man and we fought he took the beer bottles he had brought with him and broke them on my back then drove the broken edges into me, I just fought back and handcuffed him then stood up and realized what I did." Horatio just laid there not realizing that he had tears running down his face and Catherine was hugging him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whistling continued as the man continued to set up for his date, humming he got ready for the day and grinned at his set up, looking to his computer set up he typed in a few things and looked up some information then shut off to the program.

Getting up from his seat he picked up a set of keys, a small cloth and a small bottle of liquid before leaving the room and locking his place up, heading to his Honda he unarmed the truck and got in, he left right after and started into town, he had to sit and wait for his prey, and wait he would because he had all the patience in world, his last girl knew about it too.

"_Time, it is almost time…."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small clink in the glass had Erik turn from his position at one of the computers closing down one of the files that he with him, there was four other people with Calliegh when she walked back in. A tall Hispanic with shorn black hair and a serious face then meant business looked at Erik and looked like he was about to get up in Erik's face. The younger looking man in a suit and tie stood there with his arm's crossed waiting for the explanation that Erik was going to give, the woman just stood by Calliegh waiting on Erik.

"I'm Lieutenant Erik Destler, I'm a Canadian navy man, but my main job is a CSI. I was called in because of a situation that has arisen with your boss Horatio Caine. It seems that he's dug himself a hole and now me and my people are trying to clean it up. However I'm not here to replace your boss, I'm here to head off anything that should go wrong and help you on your cases, as of now till Horatio Caine is up and we of my unit have cleaned this up, I am taking control of CSI" the group looked like there where going to protest, when someone barged in.

"Who the hell are you!?" Erik looked to the man and raised an eyebrow, the tags IAB showed and Erik remembered back to his files that he had.

"IAB Stetler… what can I do for you?"

"I'm supposed to be head of the lab till Caine gets back"

"Unfortunately, you are not, now I suggest that you back down, before I decide to have more of my friends showing up and taking your spot. You can go now" Stetler stepped back but turned and swung at Erik who happened to be expecting it, twisting Stetler's arm around and pinning him to a wall he leaned in close and hissed in his ear.

"Don't ever attack a member of STAT, it just draws you into the open for my people to deal with you, get lost" Erik snarled and dropped the man's arm, Stetler vowed to get back at Erik as he walked away to lick his wounded pride.

"What exactly is STAT?"

"First off, we don't exist, much like the units within the CIA, FBI and the NSA that do but you have to look very hard, secondly my unit, my team… we are all trained in different walks of life, but we are all people that give a damn about the good people in the world. Horatio Caine was caught up in a fight he wouldn't have been able to win if we didn't get there in time to start to help clean up house.

The Mala Noche are a massive and very powerful group, Riaz was just one of the leaders. The others… well.. Lets just say that a warlord is more dangerous then a drug lord." Erik looked at the group and dropped the file he had in hand onto the layout table and opened it, the others where shocked at what they saw, the women had tears in their eyes and the two men looked at the images with a stony expression.

"As I said, the clean up is messy at the moment…"


	9. Unfolding Information

Information Unfolding

The looks on all the faces in the room turned to Erik who stood there and let out a sad sigh.

"This is only part of what has happened, your boss was cornered by one of the lower rank commanders to avenge the death of Riaz, but the big boy controlling everything is a guy they call the Tiger Shark. Apparently it's because of the way he personally kills those that are… not with his group.

Now if you want you can continue to flip through the file and look at his handiwork then puke your brains out or you can close the file and continue to listen to my narrative"

Ryan stepped forwards and flipped over another couple of photo's before he went stark white and he went over to a garbage can and empty his stomach out of the breakfast that he had not 45 minutes ago. The current picture on the table depicted a young girl with her limbs literally ripped out of sockets and hanging there by some skin, her eyeballs where pulled out and shoved into her mouth, her teeth missing and or broken. Alexx and Natalia turned their heads away and clung to Calliegh who stood there and openly cried.

"The worst part was when we found her she was still alive, she was crying and was in so much pain that we had no choice but to end her suffering. Her family was dead and by the hand of the Shark, and we had to get to him, but the problem was again in Horatio Caine who showed up the first time around in Brazil.

Oh yes we knew he was going to but the problem was, was that we needed Riaz to lead us to the Shark. As the Shark's biggest drug lord, we needed him to lead us, but it not to be as Horatio Caine and Eric Delko arrived and found that Riaz walked. I wasn't there when the fight happened but I can tell you that it was not going in the favor of CSI Delko, that was till Horatio Caine showed up and picked up one of the knives that Riaz dropped.

It ended quickly after that, with Riaz dying at the hand of Caine. My sniper saw the entire thing it was I that stopped the shot that was almost fired, I defended Horatio Caine to my superiors and it was me that started the cleaning up of house.

It took most of the next two years to clean up Riaz and his people, but it wasn't enough. Someone stepped up into Riaz's shoes, he was not easily as dispatched as Riaz's men. The body count from the Shark's personal kill's started to climb. More and more people on the receiving end, one of which survived but he's in a seriously dangerous mental condition." Everyone listened to his story as Erik slowly walked up to the table and looked at the picture before he closed it looking to the table sadly. Ryan regained his stomach and cleaned off his mouth with a cloth that Natalia handed to him. The looks of fear, anger and sadness rolled throughout the room.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE RIAZ BACK TO HIS COUNTRY? WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LET MY SISTER'S KILLER GET AWAY!?" Delko stalked Erik as Erik stood his ground, his face becoming stony.

"As it where your sister's true killer is locked away Riaz is only the one to order the hit. If you actually listened to Park and stayed away this would of maybe never happened and I might be here just as a temporary replacement till your boss gets better. As for you Delko, you own mind was made when you went to fight Riaz, if I didn't call off that shot you and Caine would have had no face or a casket in which your body would have been in. We burn those that die by our hand, so don't give me a lecture on what right did I have." Delko stared at Erik and was pulled back by Calliegh who shook her head lightly.

"So now we understand what happened in Brazil with Horatio the first time around, he killed the guy that was leading you to an even bigger man. What happened the second time?" Calliegh turned her red eyes to Erik waiting for the answer.

"The second time Horatio went to Brazil, I was there as was a unit of mind which I lead. We where onto a small but highly profitable man that kept the Noche's weapons and life running smoothly. However when I was heard one of the commanders call his men to the him then leave the area, I knew something was up. I told my people to stay and clear the area kill those that were targets.

I took off and followed the men, and lo and behold it was Horatio Caine cornered, he was given a pistol seeing as I didn't see his service weapon. I screwed on my silencer and sat there in the shadows and waited, he fire the first shot and I noticed that he missed a number of times so to keep face for him I made his shots, however my attention was turned to a bunch of vehicles that where closing in; four first bikes and two cars.

I took out two of the dirt bikes, and one of the cars when the other car racing back I stood in the middle of the road and made my final shot. I heard some muffled words from my area then a final gun shot. I ran back in time to see that Horatio Caine killed the man that he had taken down earlier with a shot to the shoulder.

There was something different about Horatio after that, he looked up to the sky and cried out in rage then dropped to his knees looking at the gun in his hand, after he dropped it and left I went and recovered the weapon so that there was no way that he could be caught for what he did there."

Everyone looked at Erik like was mad in way, but to hear what Horatio did was even wilder. Erik looked at the folder as he picked it up, Alexx moving from her spot looked at Erik her mind on one question when she saw the sadness on his face. Erik let the folder tap against the palm of his other hand as Alexx showed up in front of him looking him in the eyes seeing the deep sadness there.

"Who was taken Erik?" Erik looked away and to the ground the memories of the past coming up to haunt him as he finally looked up. Everyone waited for his answer as they looked between Erik and Alexx.

"It was one of my team… I couldn't get to him and he was dragged away. It took us a number of months to find him and when we did I was in civilian clothing and he attacked the others then me. I was left with deep lacerations, cut, and scratches from him. Finally after subduing him we took him back to base and tried to rehabilitate him. "Alexx pulled Erik into a hug and then stepped back, looking at him.

"What are you going to do with Horatio and the Noche's

"We're cleaning house, my people are everywhere and they are taken them out, a very close friend of mind is taking out a majority of the big guys, and she's making a large amount out of it.

"You mean she's a…"

"yes she's a hit woman, and very good one at it too. The only real big threat to us is the Shark. Who he is, well we don't really know… that's what Cameron is doing at the moment tracking the Shark." Someone ran into the room and told them to turn on the news. On the TV was a breaking news report of a letter and a murder victim with the image blurred out a bit, but it was clear that the person had their limbs pulled out of their sockets and eyeballs in the person's mouth, but it was more brutal as the torso was literally torn open and apart.

"He's here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine and Horatio talked all trough the morning and when he finally went to sleep Catherine got ready for the day, she had to go out and do some grocery shopping, she was about to leave when her phone went off.

"Willows"

"_Hey Catherine, turn H's TV on"_ Catherine walked to the TV and turned it off and thankfully she didn't have to flip any of the channels there was a news report as it was just coming in, images came across the screen and Catherine looked on in horror as the report told the story of the murder that had just unfolded. There was quick press release response by the CSI.

"_In the light of this news that we have just witnessed, the people of Miami DADE police department and the Miami DADE crime lab are looking into this right now. We will not let this murderer taunt and frighten the people of the city. And I can guarantee that this perpetrator will go down, that is all there will be no comments and or question thank you" _Catherine watched the man on the screen give his little speech, he was a CSI from what Catherine gathered just by the way he handled the press the way he was protectively standing there in front of people, but when she looked at the name on the screen she frowned.

"Who is Erik Destler?"

"_He's CSI and military, Horatio got himself in deep with the Mala Noche, and I mean deep. Keep and eye on him will ya?" _Catherine nodded and acknowledged Frank on the other end of the line.

"Look I gotta go out and get food, I'll be gone for a bit so keep me updated on the cell"

"_Will do"_ After hanging up Catherine looked towards Horatio's closed bedroom door and sighed, _what did you get into now Horatio_ Grabbing her keys and bag she shut the TV off and headed out the door locking up with Horatio's key's and walked down the hall to the elevator with a pen and notepad in hand as she started to make a list of what she needed to buy to keep her mind off the news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing by a TV in a house the figure looked at his handiwork on the ground in front of him, looking at the TV he chuckled as watched the report, it took only and hour to get the USB sent to the news studio with everything he did, whistling a jaunty tune he continued to work on the irl on the ground when he heard a voice come through the TV.

"_In the light of this news that we have just witnessed, the people of Miami DADE police department and the Miami DADE crime lab are looking into this right now. We will not let this murderer taunt and frighten the people of the city. And I can guarantee that this perpetrator will go down, that is all there will be no comments and or question thank you"_

"_No… he can't be here. Well Erik Destler, we shall see if you can track me again... Brother."_

((A/N my story has now suddenly gone dark, I will some how work in the shooting of Horatio Caine yes it is a spoiler for the season finale. Anyways. Those that have read this. R&R and watch the drama, suspense and horror unfold. I know it seems like Erik Destler is the main guy of the story, but don't fear. I have alot of work to do with Horatio and he will be getting back on his feet. Don't worry. Now as I said the story is now rated M so stay tuned people.))


	10. Authors Note May31st

OK people due to my computer being in the middle of something and my moving, I can not put up the next 4 chapters that I have written, and I guarentee when I get settled that they will be put up. Again I apologize and I will post up the next chapters soon.

thank you to all my readers even those that don't review.

Ghost


	11. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

After his press conference Erik and the other CSI's left the lab and went to tackle the crime scene that they had yet to find, but from what Ryan had gathered, he said the information he picked up from the news station led to a neighborhood that was getting renovated. In his BMW Erik was following behind the two hummers and was leading the police cars that followed up behind him.

Looking out on the road he took in everything that he saw; the risks, the people, the possible dangers when on site, the military training had kicked into overdrive allowing him to be the hunter of the hunted. Once they made it on site the police conducted the search clearing house after house till they stopped at one and they called over the CSI's. A letter on the door gathered attention as one of the officers yelled for again for the CSI's. Erik was the first there with his gloves on as he pulled the letter from the door and he opened it reading it, dropping the letter he told the officers to step back and kicked in the door shattering it to pieces as the broken hinges hung on teh frame ready to fall off. Caliegh and Delko ran up behind Erik and watched the strength the man had as the door splintered then shattered. Bending down Calliegh read the letter that set Erik off.

_Dear Erik,_

_Oh I know you're here, let's see if you can save this one unlike the last time when you put a bullet in her head._

_Yours_

'_Shark'_

Following in behind Erik with the shattering of the door Calliegh and Delko found Erik kneeling down beside a figure, his back blocking the view till the both of them stepped up behind Erik. Turning away Calliegh went green and was out the door soon followed by Delko in the same state leaving Erik there looking at the girl softly, it was clear he had seen things before and this didn't unnerve him unlike the other two CSI's.

"Stay with me, don't move… I'm here to save you… Shhh don't try to do anything ok?" Erik pulled his phone out and called in rescue as he sat there trying to calm the girl down, looking around Erik remembered the picture on TV this was not who they where after, a glance around gave Erik enough, he saw pictures and evidence of more then just mother and father family, there was an uncle around too from what the pictures where showing. The young girl was in most of the pictures smiling happily with her family.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, don't try to talk or move, just a grunt for yes and silence for no, can you do that for me?" A very pained groan answered Erik, nodding he looked at the girl her limbs where all over the place, and her eyes looked up at him from her mouth. Trying not to show tears Erik gently very gently cleaned the blood away from her mouth and gently asked his questions.

"Did he take your family?" A grunt answered him, "Are they dead?" A silent response answered him as he looked at her sadly, if the girl could of cried, she would have. Hearing the sirens of the ambulance he looked up and around to make sure that she wasn't booby trapped or attached to anything. Kneeling back down beside her Erik kept making soothing sounds for the young girl as the EMT's came in and stopped.

"Don't just stand there, help her…" Erik snapped his head to the side as the two EMT's stood there frozen before Erik's voice broke them out of their trance and went to work. Once the girl was out of there Erik stood and walked outside. Glancing around Erik saw a home that needed to have it's walls taken down, heading over to the house and to the side of one of the walls he raised his hands and struck. letting out a roar Erik unleashed his fury and rage into the walls.

The rest of the CSI's went over to Calliegh and Delko who happened to be emptying their stomachs and helping the two when the question was asked. They all looked to Erik as he tore down the walls down with his bare hands, when he stopped he was bleeding badly from the many scrapes and cuts he had to his hands.

"We possibly have more victims… another 4 if I looked at the photo's correctly. The girl is out of the house, I want it processed now. Calliegh, Eric you two are on the outside detail. Wolfe, you and Miss Boa Vista are inside get going. I need to go to the hospital and check on the 7-year-old girl. I'm hand's off, but I will offer the information on the girl from my past if need be." Erik walked off to the ambulance and the EMT's who watched him waved him into the truck.

Ryan looked at Natalia and their two friends waved them off with their heads between their knees. With the other two hurrying off to process the inside of the house Calliegh and Delko tried to regain their stomachs, never in their years as a CSI have they seen anything like that before. And to think that there was more possible bodies out there had Calliegh go green again.

"We need to get to work and then we are going to need Erik's story after this."

"Oh I think I can help you guys on that"

"Yelina?" Eric Delko looked up from the ground and took in the Spanish beauty that had taken Horatio Caine's heart a number of years ago.

"Yes that is me… come on I'll fill you guys in"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lying in bed Horatio groaned and rolled over onto his side, his back was feeling a bit better seeing as the throbbing was slowly leaving him. When he looked to his nightstand he saw some more Tylenol along side the water and a note tucked under the glass. Reaching over Horatio plucked the letter from its spot and unfolded it.

_Horatio,_

_Stay in bed, I've gone to get some groceries, don't bother trying to leave I have your cell phone and your key's, so your stuck. I'll be gone for a little bit don't worry you have your house phone and my cell number by it if you need to phone me._

_Catherine_

Stifling a groan and shifting closer to the meds and water Horatio downed the pills and pulled himself back into the bed resting his head on the pillow before sleep took him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine wandered through the aisles of the grocery store and pulled things off and placed them into a buggy, over the PA system there was another news report most of the time of was to tell of a deal or someone was paging another member in the store. This time it was different, looking around Catherine noted some people where trying to keep in their lunches from the way they looked.

"_Could the people of the store please make your way to the nearest exit of the store calmly, this is an emergency, repeat please leave the store through the nearest exit."_

Catherine looked up and groaned then picked up her bag and started for the exit, but not before she heard a scream followed by another. Pulling her gun from her purse she went into police search and clear mode as she walked down the aisles and ended up in the meat department. There was a body on the meat racks where normally the packaged meats went, the body was sitting there with his shirt cut open as the previously muscular chest had a carving along with a bulge under a quick and crude military sewing attempt.

'_Caine, you have failed to save those around you, you've fallen into your pit. Now you'll never get out of it as I take another of yours'_

Catherine looked at the note and noticed what the note meant when she started to see a pulsating movement of the chest and stomach, turning on her heel and running she was barreled from the side just as an explosion went off, there was someone on top of her holding her down as she hear debris raining down on her and whoever happened to be protecting her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~An Hour Before~

The ambulance ride to the hospital was an event as the little girl tried not to continue being afraid but all the jostle of the truck was causing her more and more pain, Erik had several deep laceration on the top of his hands, but they were all dealt with and wrapped up. Given a few warnings Erik pulled out a pair of black military armored gloves and slipped them on looking down as the medical technicians looked at him. Pulling out a card he looked at the girl then handed it to one of the men, "I may have to step out from time to time, and any information on her I would like even if it's a no need status update"

"yes sir" Once they arrived at the hospital the little girl was rushed into the operating room and dealt with. Erik stood there with his hands in his pockets as he stood there watching the girl being taken care of, after nodding to no one he walked into the waiting room where the tv caught his attention as well as everyone else.

Running out of the hospital and to the nearest taxi as he told the man who he was and a show of badges he was on site of the of the grocery market telling the manager to clear out the store, it was the first of the screams the sounds over the PA announcement that Erik took off down the aisles and he heard someone running away from the meat department, taking a corner of an aisle the explosion rocked the building as he tackled someone to the ground and used his body as a shield from the flying debris.

After his head stopped spinning he opened his closed eyes and looked down to the person he was covering, it was a woman and there was a shopping list in one hand and a gun in another.

"Lady… didn't you hear the announcement?"

"Yeah I did, but I'm a police officer of another jurisdiction… Who the hell are you?"

"Police officer… uh huh… as to who I am, I just saved your life" pushing himself to a stand Erik touch the back of his head and felt some blood after he felt a small cut by his right ear and just on his jaw line. Pulling out his cell that he hadn't crushed he brought up a number and called it..

"I need the CSI here, yes it'll be all over the news. Believe me I'll be on the news as the one of the people running into the store… trust me… wait… what? That can't be… she's right here with me… Strawberry blond hair, tall, great looking body? Yeah… ohhh and the eyes that scream 'I'll kick your ass' oh yeah I'm getting that glare right now. Yeah if what you say is what I'm seeing Willow's right here. Ok get the team over here and start processing, I'll fill her in." Erik hung up and looked at Catherine.

"So… you must be Catherin Willows from Vegas"

"Just who are you?"

"I'm Erik Destler, Lieutenant Erik Destler; I'm the replacement head of CSI here in Miami. Tell me how is the good Lieutenant Caine doing?"

"How?"

"I'm known for knowing things, please just answer the question"

"He's sick… he got attacked and was found laying in the glades by me" Erik frowned and looked to the side as Catherine got a good look at his right side and the blood that was flowing from his wound. Looking around quickly Catherine grabbed a roll of paper towel and put a good deal of it to the side of Erik's face, Erik was about to turn his head was a strong hand on the other side of his face kept him in place.

"And your hurt Erik, you need to see someone" Erik turned his eyes as well as he could to look at Catherine before he answered.

"Believe me lady, this is not the worst that I have ever had" Erik was stuck at the hand of a woman that was a stubborn as one of his own whenever he got hurt.

"Let me deal with your bleeding and you can wander off… oh hi Alexx" Erik looked with his eyes to the side as Alexx walked into view, groaning Alexx stepped in and looked over at Erik and she ended up scolding him about being careful. A sharp grunt from Erik made Alexx smirk as she took over Catherine's work applying gauze and pressure to his face. Erik saw in her eyes they had to talk later on. Erik had been in Miami no longer than 24 hours and Alexx had him whipped.

Once Erik was patched up and ready to go Alexx went over to where the body was or should have been and stopped turning her head to Erik.

"Uh-uh, no way honey there is next to nothing here. I should just be leaving this work for home"

Erik felt bad and lowered his head a little. "Sorry Mrs. Woods, but I'm guessing you want everything to do a COD?"

"You damn right better think that… something you want to tell me?"

"No Ma'am, at least not here" Alexx scrutinized Erik with a look and basically dragged him and Catherine out of the crime scene as the other CSI's and Body pick up people walked in to do the work.

"We're going for a drive back to the morgue and your coming with Erik, same with you Catherine you have a nice bump on your head too" Catherine looked at Alexx and felt her head gingerly and found the said bump and winced. Once at the morgue Alexx took care of Catherine first and told her she was fine she wouldn't have a concussion, next she told Erik to get up on the steel table and she completely checked him out, he was covered in blood, guts and debris. When she told Erik to take his coat off he agreed, but when she told him to take his shirt off he hesitated.

"Take the shirt off you have something in your side and the hole in your shirt is telling you this too" Alexx stood with her hands on her hips glaring menacingly at Erik, sighing he reluctantly took off his shirt and he left his head hanging and his eyes closed waiting for the questions that would come.

"Holy... shit... now do you want to explain what the hell happened to you?" Catherine was the first to say something when Alexx just ran her fingers down Erik's back, deep jagged scars adored nearly every area of his back, and his chest was no better with even more scars, pits, burned scar tissue.

Erik looked up his eyes hard for the second time since Stetler; Alexx was dealing with his side and the small bit of metal that was sticking out harmlessly of his side. "I... I'm a Canadian navy man; my background is criminology and forensics. I serve my country even now, I was one of the few that was chosen to be part of a very, very in the shadows and under the table military group funded by a US/Canadian coalition.

We are above every special unit out there in the world today, we have had to end certain things in the world that would have killed us all if we never intervened, we are also from all walks of life; I'm an officer, a forensics investigator while my friend is on the other side of the spectrum. She is a hitwoman, she is our tracker and ultimately one of the best silent killers we have, the rest come from gang background, military background, and some pulled off the street because of what they can do.

We are all honest people even those from the gang background and the reason they haven't died yet is because of the skills they were forced to learn. Galen is a navy man in the US Navy, and he's one of our top hi-jackers when it comes to vehicles, he can drive anything. Anyways, that body that you saw Alexx don't expect anything I could tell you the COD. It's the exact same as one of the other bodies I found when I was in Brazil a while ago, it was an uncle and if you where to match DNA to the girl you see relations to each other.

Whoever is doing this is copying the murders committed by the Shark. And that person would of had to been around when my unit was last there" Erik was interrupted by a sound coming from his hip, pulled his cell phone from his hip he flipped it opened and answered.

"Destler"

_"Erik... bad news, I found the Shark finally, but he's been dead for quite a while. From what I'm seeing here and how badly it stinks, it must have been a few weeks to at least 2 months. This place is enclosed, and it's damn humid and hot in here..."_

"That's can't be... I'm in Miami and the murders that are occurring here are exactly like the Shark's, right down to the uncle being turned into a human grenade. I was just in the store, as for the girl, I got a letter from someone that knows I was there when I had no choice but to kill the girl from before."

_"Erik I'm telling you, this isn't a mistake this room is a panic room, and orders where being issued by e-mail coming from this room, this is the guy, I even took one of his men to confirm before I put a bullet into his head, this is the Shark."_

"Fuck.... how the hell did we get watched while in Brazil, we all had the sat links up rooted to my computer, and yours there was no way we saw anyone other then us."

_"I don't know Erik, I'm going to clean this place up and set the bomb here then head home I'll let you know when I get back to the island"_

"Take care Cameron" Erik hung up and sat there rubbing his face, Alexx and Catherine looked at Erik when all of the CSI's showed up with a woman that Erik had never seen before. Delko walked up to Erik in a fury and threw his punch catching Erik in the side of the head as he fell off the steel table and landed on the ground.

"YOU SELF RIGHTGOUS BASTARD! YOU KILLED THAT GIRL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T GET HER HELP!?! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, PUT HER OUT OF HER MISERY YOU DAMN WELL DID, YOU FUCKING BLEW HER TO PEICES!" As Delko continued to yell he was straddling Erik's hips and leaning down and throwing punches into Erik's body and face.

"Eric Delko, get off of him now!" Calliegh and everyone else rushed forwards, as they tried to get him off of Erik whose eyes where now lulling in his head as blood was coming from a split eye and down the side of his mouth. Ryan jumped into the fray to try and get Delko off but he caught an elbow to his stomach and he went down.

Frank had been coming in to see Erik and saw Delko beating the crap out of Erik, going over he plucked Delko from Erik and restrained him against the steel table as Alexx and everyone else rushed over to Erik, "Ok cowboy, time to settle down... time to take a breather"

"Frank don't hurt him"

"Well Yelina, didn't see you do anything other then stand there till I pulled Delko off of Destler. The hell you doing here?"

"Sharing information that I got from a source"

"Uh huh....wanna tell us what the deal is then?"

"Sure, but we should wait till the good Lieutenant is awake again. I have a message from a friend of his seeing as the information came from a friend of his. Says that Destler is insane, and a murderer"

"Really, and who would that be, Salas?" Erik had passed out but he reawakened catching the last of the conversation.

"Really because I have evidence that says otherwise, seeing as Zacharias Paige is the one that told me to investigate you"

Erik's face went white at the name, "What did you say?"

"Zacharias Paige, I'm sure you know him"

"He's back at base getting Psyc help; he was the one that was kidnapped. Most of my scars came from him when I tried to help him when we finally found him, no way he's here"

A/N OK! So I've finally joined the land of the living and we are now putting up the next chapter to this story. Sorry for delay and please read and review.

EDIT: Slight change in the chapter heh...


	12. Horatio back on his Feet

After he was helped up Erik stood a bit unsteadily, Catherine and Calliegh where supporting his weight as they stood there. Yelina walked up close showing a file to Erik, having looked the file over and facing the woman he grinned.

"You really need to learn to read the information correctly. It doesn't mention me or anyone else, all it is, is notes on some report. Those are false reports, but one thing is correct. I did end her suffering as we were nowhere near any form of evac, not to mention she was already bleeding out from a wound that we could not have seen or known about till we burned the body in a stack with others.

The entire area was bombed after I gave the young girl a mercy killing. I told her she would find herself in heaven with her parents and family. The actual report of what happened down there is in my car, and seeing as Calliegh drove my car back she would have the file" Calliegh quickly let go of Erik and ran off to the car and a few minutes later was back with a case on top of the case was the file that Erik showed to the people earlier.

Yelina took the file and read it, she saw no false information in it and it looked official right down the signature of the files writer; Helio Keldi.

"Then how is it possible that these files I received are different, Paige said that he pulled these files from your archives..."

"We don't have an archive; we have nothing on base all of it is sent to the higher ups. Even I don't have access to the files; I have these files copied by our man in the higher ups. Again we just have small paperwork on base and believe me it's all stuff that you would find in a home run company; paper orders, food orders, requests for items. Nothing like that is left out in the open for a unit like mine. I don't allow it"

"And what unit is that?"

"Not one that I'm going to tell you about"

"You might as well Erik... we need all the help we can get now, Zach is missing" A soft voice from behind the group made Erik look around till a woman walked up holding up another man, his flame red hair was all that the CSI's needed to start moving around again.

"Horatio!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~During the events of Erik in the home with the girl~

Horatio had fallen into a fitful sleep but he was soon awoken to the sound of someone moving around in his home, gritting his teeth he sat up and looked around he let his head clear the adrenaline running through his system like a drug, soon the dulled pain in his back was nothing and he crawled out of bed and went to behind his door, his spare gun was in his dresser, but the old wooden dresser creaked opened every time he used it so he left the weapon were it was.

_Who the hell broke into my home?_

That short thought was cut short as someone moved to his bedroom door and started turning the knob, Horatio wanting to put his weight into the door moved away quietly to the closet, he would have to rethink his plan to attack whoever was in his home. The door opened slowly and a black clothed figure walked into the room holding a gun with a silencer attached to it. Horatio leaned into the wall and waited till the figure was close, the figure didn't see its target and moved further into the room when out of nowhere Horatio tackled the figure into a wall fighting for the gun. With an elbow to his stomach Horatio groaned and the grip on the figure's gun slackened causing the man to hit Horatio again and the redhead was on his back, groaning he curled up for a second before he shot his legs out and his the hand holding the gun causing to fall and slide along the floor, pushing through the pain Horatio attacked the figure again, as the two scuffled around hitting each other neither noted the other sets of feet that made its way into the house.

Horatio was underneath the masked figure his arms up protecting his head as he felt fists hit his stomach, ribs and any other body part that was visible, he pulled his hands away when he heard some further scuffling and the sound of a gun with a silencer go off.

"Ok you can get up now..."

Horatio moved his hands away and slowly sat up as the adrenaline started to wear off leaving him in a bit of pain. A hand was held out and he looked up to see a black masked figure reach out, taking a chance Horatio took the hand and he was helped up and he soon found himself sitting on his bed.

"You're lucky that we saw what was happening and we got to you in time..." The figure that helped him pulled the black goggles and mask off revealing a young looking woman's face, her partner pulled off his mask showing, a gentle looking Hispanic man.

"Yeah, if we didn't see that punk we wouldn't have been here in time and Erik would have shot us for not being here and your face got pounded in..."

"Mace!" The younger woman smacked her partner's shoulder which ended up with the man named Mace yelping and rubbing his arm.

"Ignore him, I'm Leona Vallen and I'm part of a team that's here to protect you, now let's get you looked at and we'll be on our way, we need to get to Erik we have to give him some news" Horatio's back was bleeding but it wasn't as bad as it was the night before, Leona cleaned it up and rewrapped him up as Mace handed him a shirt and a pair of pants.

"Get dressed..."

"Again, ignore him... he needs to be cuffed again..."

"I do not, besides you're the one that cuffs your boy to the bed..."

"Yeah.. So?" Mace looked at Leona and dropped his jaw, as Leona carried on talking, an amused Horatio watched the bantering between the two, "And.... it's better than that banging I keep hearing from your room with who was it that I caught with you that one night?"

"YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HEAR OR SEE ANYTHING!|

"Oh please... drunken sex is one thing, but drunken Rock Band sex.... gives a whole new meaning..." Leona helped Horatio change and button up his shirt, once the trio was ready to go they left Horatio's home and had gotten into a black SUV and drove off following Horatio's instructions onto how to get to the lab.

After 20 minutes of driving the trio walked into the Miami-DADE crime lab and the secretary saw Horatio told the man that there was someone taking over his spot because of Horatio's injuries. Horatio looked to the two as they asked were Erik and the CSI's were, the secretary told the three that Eric Delko and a few others just headed down to the Morgue, nodding and thanking the woman Horatio led Leona to the morgue as Mace said he was going to stay upstairs, the two hadjust walked into the last bit were Leona saw her friend and leader get up from whatever beating just happened to him. After hearing Erik talk, Leona spoke up while holding Horatio up with his arm over her shoulder.

"Might as well Erik... We need all the help we can get now, Zach is missing..." Erik looked towards the doors and saw Leona and a red head.

~Morgue Present~

"What?"

"Zach is missing, he left the base and took off, no one can find him we just told Cameron to start tracking him when she gets back from her flight..."

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?"

"Leona handed Horatio off to Alexx who sat the red head down and got some ice for the bruises that were starting to develop on Horatio's face; she also got some ice packs for Erik who's right eye was starting to swell shut. Once everyone was settled down, Leona taking care of Erik and Alexx taking care of Horatio did the explanations go around to Horatio who was the one out of the loop. Erik briefly went over what had been happening for the last while, he went over the explanation of the true Mala Noche, the Shark, the bodies so far and who Erik and Leona were.

"We are always around and we fit into any life we choose"

"So because I didn't leave the problems alone, I created a larger problem?" Horatio asked quietly, Leona looked to Erik, the swelling had gone down and he was able to see out of both eyes again.

"In a way yes, but you were doing what you believed to be the right thing, I don't blame you, I would do the same if it had been my wife..."

"No you wouldn't have Erik, Vince wouldn't have let you..."

"Vince isn't here, and you're not his..."

"I know..." Everyone looked at Erik and Leona as the two shared a tender moment, it was the ring on Leona's hand that everything clicked into place for Natalia.

"You're married to Erik?" Everyone thought about it quickly before catching on to what was being said. Leona smiled and looked at Erik ruffling the man's hair.

"Not quite yet... engaged is more like it..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several hours of getting to know each other, Horatio was issuing out commands, but he was quickly stopped by Erik who raised an eyebrow and had a half smile, both men looked like they had a few rounds into the blender but it didn't stop them from doing their work.

"Horatio, I should remind you that you are on leave and can't work this case in your condition, I know this is your team, but I was put into this position for a reason,just remember that.... but that aside, I do need you to reconstruct a bomb for me, last body was... uh... blown apart..."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to work this case..."

"I should have said you can't work this case as the head of the unit and the crime lab right now... doesn't mean that I'm not going to keep you on the side lines and watch the others do the work... but right now, because of your back, I would like you out of sight and either Mace or Leona with you... I will deal with Sgt. Stetler if he sees you.

With Horatio in one of the labs working with Mace watch him, Horatio was slowly putting back the bomb together, this was first actual human bomb that he ever put back together, whomever put the bombs together was trained in explosives, but there was something about the bombs and how it was put together that made Horatio call over Mace.

"Are all of you trained in putting messages into your activities?"

"No, well... officially under our own military basic training and any subsequent training we're told to follow order and procedure, but some of use like to leave something behind knowing that no one will ever know who we are... or that's the case for some of us... however if you're a member of our unit, Erik's team.... we don't leave anything behind in fact it's cost us a couple of times and Erik had to clean up our messes... thankfully it was only during training that he tore our heads off. After that we became what Erik named us... Ghosts"

"Well who ever made this bomb left you and your people a message... and I mean literally..."

_Oh so you have the great Caine working for you now Erik, what's next you going to blow him apart like the last guy?_

"What the hell?" Mace read the message and then pulled his phone getting Erik to come up and look at the bomb. Erik was changed into his usual cloths but instead of the army green shirt he was wearing a dark blue button down, the injuries to his face cleaned up and taken care of.

"This is sloppy, and yet it looks familiar..." Leaning over to read it Erik noted Horatio watching him, sighing Erik set down the flash light he was using and looked at Horatio. The red head wasn't that much different then Erik and after looking to Mace who left Erik pulled a chair out and sat down motioning for the man to do the same too.

"Guess we should have a talk..."

A/N come one people let me know how you feel about this story.. I know it's a little off but it's about to get better and rehash some of the episodes information.. but even if you don't review.. it's still going to keep coming along.


	13. Forgotten Pains

Forgotten Pains

As Horatio sat there waiting for Erik to say something, Erik pulled out his wallet and a picture handing it to Horatio who took it and saw the image, it was of two men with their arms over each other's shoulders grinning like two children.

"That's Zach and me, best of buddies, like brothers... became brothers because we were so close... everything went wrong the one day that he got taken away from us... it took us 3 months to find him, it cost some of us dearly getting him out... myself included. When we found him he had been so badly tortured that he didn't remember anyone... the guy that used to smile and used to play harmless pranks was lying on the ground. When we tried to pick him up he attacked up... it was an animal like fury that I've never seen in people... he killed one of ours that day... we lost our second in command Herald Johnson.

I ended up taking over that position... but bringing Zach home was hard, all of us got injuries one way or another my back and my torso was just some of the scars... he carved out a good chunk out of my side and my leg... we all healed but I was stuck to a bed for a good while. Zach was sent to the psyc ward where he was kept. It's been a couple of years since this whole thing happened, but I've never given up the hope that one day he could be back to who he was. Now... now that he's gone... it makes things more serious and dangerous."

Horatio looked at the two smiling men in the picture again and looked up to Erik wondering why he was talking about this, it was then that Horatio put the pieces together.

"He's the killer...."

"He is, he knows that I'm here taking your spot because before I left I told him what I was going to do, it was always what I do. He's family and he knows a good deal of what now happening. He's making us, making me suffer because I couldn't get to him in time, we didn't get to him in time. Horatio he's dangerous... we need to stop Zach, but if it comes to it... I'll end it... and it'll be on my own terms." Horatio nodded and handed back the picture to Erik who took it and looked at it sadly before putting it back into his wallet.

"We'll find him Erik, we'll find him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turning a corner into the empty warehouse with the crazy set up, a figure moved through the shadows and into the light, in his hands was a number of shopping bags. Placing the bags into the work bench that was set up the figure turned on the lamp and the features of the face was that on Erik's photo. The strong Hispanic traits with the striking green eyes and the little dimple on his chin was Zach. The differences from this Zach from the other one in the picture were the scars, and the slight greying of the dark sandy hair. Anger and darkness was something that had many people shy from him, but after all those years as a soldier and someone else gave him the ability to seem like he was a shy and quiet guy.

"Well, well Erik... looks like you figured out who made the bomb... you slimy son-of-a-bitch... let's play after I've had my 'dinner'..." Looking to the side there was a framed picture of Catherine holding her daughter, and it looked fairly new too. "Stupid Las Vegas crime lab, can't believe you didn't realize I was the unsolved killer... that city is too easy to commit crimes in... at least here in Miami I have a lovely, lovely setting to live in. And such a lovely setting for having Catherine for dinner... if only you all knew"

Moving around Zach whistled to himself pulling various things out of the bags that he had, some kebob sticks, a canister of gasoline, a nice length of rope, and everything else that was in the bags included stuff for cooking, and some hardware things as well. The oddities from the bags soon join their compatriots on another table, handcuffs, knives of all sorts, equipment to make homemade explosives and it was the stuff that was shown in the light. The ware house was large and only a few lights were one before Zach moved away from the tables and pulled a massive switch bringing all the lights on into the place showing more tables with others things on them, a surgeon's gurney was against a self put up wall. Moving further down the walls it was clear that someone built a home inside the warehouse. Moving along the halls to the bedroom there was a woman on the bed tied against it, he was covered in welts, bruises, and blood.

"Ahh you awake... you know what time it is..." As Zach got closer and closer to the bed the woman started to squirm and scream, she didn't want to be raped again, she didn't want the pain. She wanted to be let go, she wanted her husband, her daughter, her brother but she knew they were all dead as far as she knew, it was evident as he husband was hanging in the room his guts and entrails all over the plastic covered ground.

"Stop fighting, you'll only make it worse for yourself..." Zach started to undo his shirt and pull it off his head, his body was a patchwork of scars and pits, much like Erik's only worse, grabbing the woman and pinning her to the bed the lights went out as the woman screamed in pain.

"That's it.... scream..." Said the low voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Erik gave his little heart to heart and the two looked at the reconstructed bomb Erik looked up as Frank walked in, told them they had a call, a road just collapsed in on itself and there's a car with a dead person inside it, looking to the bomb Erik told Horatio to go the scene he would put this away and head over, the other murder would have to wait till Zach gave them something to track him with, but only that they needed the only other person who could kill and not lose herself to the dark side. They needed Cameron.

With Horatio out in the field Erik looked at the bomb and closed his eyes and leaned over it not hearing someone walk into the room, the sounds from Erik's memory shook him as he dropped his head, however a voice brought him out of his revere.

"Zach is or was one you huh?"

"Yeah... but I have to believe there is something good in him" Erik turned and looked at Catherine who happened to be leaning against the glass door her arms crossed, "do you believe in that?"

"I do to some extent... but at the same time you know as well as I do in this world that we live in there is no such thing as bringing someone back from what they've been through. I know Zach means something to you, but you have to make a choice as what you're going to do. One is to catch him make him pay for his crimes, or let him go..."

"There is no putting him away, if he got out of the base which was a max security area, there is no way that the jails or prisons are going to keep him. We are all good at many things, and the thing that he was the best at... was getting away. I'm not going to let him go, if I can change him back I will, but if I can't... I'll end it myself..."

"Don't become a murderer on his account..."

"I'm not... Zach Paige is dead... the Shark I have no problem taking out..."

"Just so you know Erik... but I'll help you the best I can"

Erik gave Catherine a half smile before turning and putting away the bomb in to a box and sealing it up and putting it away.

"I know you'll help, it's time to meet Horatio out in the field, hope you've got a kit"

"I..." Catherine remembered that she was on leave and that she didn't bring anything related.

"It's ok, I'll get you a spare one, you know us CSI's are... ready for anything"

"Yeah... if only Grissom heard you say that"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing at the crime scene where there car fell into the ground, Horatio stood with his hands on his hips, the pain killers and antibiotics that Alexx got for him, kept him with a very fine dull pain in his back, he was back in his grove so to speak as he looked to Frank getting the information. A silver BMW showed up to the crime scene some 15 minutes later, and out of it came Erik and Catherine each of them holding a case.

"So... Horatio what's the deal, you're the man on this one"

Horatio looked over top his shades at Catherine and Erik and started going into the case at, by the end of the following day they solved the case and ended up dealing with the father of the juice famous daughter. Over the following days everything got more interesting, Erik Destler had given Horatio a lot of leeway on power, but ultimately Erik Destler kept an eye on Horatio as he recovered, The old Horatio was still there but the newer darker Horatio that kept itself at the surface, but when it came down to it Horatio was the man he was and that he would never give up on people. After the lab lost Alexx because of a case involving her family, the following events did nothing but push people.

A PI had driven into the CSI's lives and soon Erik had to place carefully, Erik's own past as a CSI was brought up and he had more to worry about, this guy was into everything and soon Mace and Leona where dragged into the fold no one was safe and they all knew who the PI was hired by; Horatio was investigated by Julia and Ron Saris, for Erik and his people it was Zach, little did they know that the next weeks that followed would be the toughest, who was trying to make who fall and who was going to be the last one standing.

A/N yes I went over two episodes fairly quickly but the next chapters that are coming up will be the longest of this story, believe me this is nothing to miss, what happens will surely suprise you all. Read and Review people.. I've had a large number of hits and not reviews what gives?

Ghost


	14. Authors Note Feb 1st 2009

Authors Note,

It seems that this story is going to take on a life of its own and be more than I thought I could keep, I wanted the story to be as realistic as possible, but my characters have brought in more than I thought, the realm of STAT is vast and large, but what I find is interesting that the story line itself is going to be long and torturous both for you readers and writer (myself).

There are going to be aspects of high end science fiction, but in keeping to a realistic tone I won't reveal what I'm going talking about till later chapters. I know this isn't the usual crime drama stuff that we usually read or the fluffy stuff with romance, yes there is that in it but it's going to be more. Hell it's not fantasy like some of the ones I've read... which I have to say are a good read, but back to what I was saying. This will keep to the CSI Miami story time line, but there are going to be events that might change and differ quite a bit as you can tell.

The following 3 chapters are all going to be part of one massive chapter but I want to be evil and leave you like each to parter or three parter episode in suspense. Please be kind and review my work, if you don't like it, then say it, if you like it them say it don't sit in the dark and say nothing, it gives us writers nothing to really work from or off, cause believe it or not support is what makes our work go on.

-Ghost-


	15. Going Ballistic Part 1 of 3

Going Ballistic 1/3

Several days of low end shift work brought the real creeps out of wood work and an apology from Yelina

Salas to Erik, once the two worked out their problems most of the focus went to waiting for Cameron to show, during those days Horatio's back had gotten better and the two along with Catherine got Horatio back from where ever he was and with some renewed strength with his son Kyle to him and worrying about his father and the two women helping him he was on the path to recovery both physically and mentally.

Erik was living his life the best he could, but the next few days would be the days that might possibly break him and the man he was protecting. With Horatio in good hands Erik found an apartment in Miami knowing that his time here would be a lengthy stay. Laying in bed with Leona resting her head on his chest and her arm over his middle, Erik stayed up and looked at the ceiling remembering everything that happened in his last few missions including the one that cost him his friend.

~Flash back~

"Alpha; sniper towers are yours. Bravo and Charlie, I want cover for Hunter, Delta take out the tanks and be ready to roll when Hunter finishes their drop, Omega team will be in with Alpha and the towers picking off hostiles." A tall Caucasian with short blond hair issued the orders; the mission was to talk out a South American arms factory doubling as a drug plant dealing to the major players up in the states. Readying their rifles the team leaders nodded and got ready to roll.

The scene shifted to the midst of the fire fight, "GET DOWN!!" A voice called from the side, a less aged and scarred Erik turned his head and dove down the hall behind a barrier as a grenade went off, looking around the corner quickly to see what went off a piece of shrapnel caught Erik on the right side of his face, landing on the ground from the impact someone came up to him as he tried to bring himself to his knees. Blood was coming down his face with someone pushing him gently against the wall there was a hand on the side of his face holding some gauze.

"Come on man, don't you bleed out on me... I like these cloths" Erik raised his good eye up to the guy that was helping him, it was Zach and he was more child-like with the large grin on his face, groaning he lightly cuffed Zach before having the other man help him to a stand.

"We need to get that package down there, let's go..."

"You aren't going anywhere, you can't see"

"I don't care, it needs to happen"

"Well I'll go then, give me cover from here" Erik looked at Zach who was talking back with his unit leader. But then everyone was treated the same, and Zach was right he wasn't in any condition to really take point, not with blood in his eye and his face half shredded, the arguing died on the spot as gun fire came in on their position. Turning and raising his rifle Erik started firing back while issuing orders.

"Fine, go and drop the package, but you get your ass back up here as soon as you finish" Zach took the pack from Erik and took off down the stairs that Erik was defending, he didn't even realize that he was there at stairs till he was getting shot at from behind. Making a stand Erik pumped the shotgun like attachment on his G36C and fired off grenades into the masses of people clearing the way for him, getting hit but a couple of rounds Erik dropped to a knee and continued to move along and empting out the clip into the new round of people that showed up took the spots of those that had been blown to bits several seconds before.

"ERIK!!!" Turning and looking behind him Erik took off down the stairs to the shouts of Zach from downstairs several flights. Pulling a flash grenade Erik threw it into the hall and started for down the stairs, he could still hear Zach's screaming and more gun fire.

"ERIK!!"

"ZACH, HANG ON!" Erik tore the gauze off of his face and he rubbed the blood out of his eye he needed to see with both eyes for this. Tearing down the steps he saw a number of enemy soldiers beating up on Zach, raising his rifle he started to fire, but with the blood in his eyes he wasn't able to make his crack shots that he was known for, but he was able to make sure that his shots didn't hit Zach but because he was so busy trying to get Zach out of harm's way that he didn't hear or see those that had come back up on his back and shoot him in the back.

"ERIK!!" Zach saw his friend do down and as he was being taken in on all sides and being dragged away, he was calling his friend who was just bleeding out on the ground not moving. "ERIK!!!" Even though he was hit and on the ground Erik barely raised his head up in time to see Zach being taken away, but the pain was too much and he couldn't move sounds of his team mates over the radio and them closing in were all that he heard before his eyes closed and he was out.

~end flash back~

Looking down at Leona he barely ran a hand over her shoulder as she moved further into his hold and sighed happily. Smiling he closed his eyes listening into the sounds of silence and the birds in the distance. When a buzz then the sounds of the Terminator 2 opening he set Leona to the side gentle and got up out of bed, the scars on his right leg was more then what anyone should have endured but there was something else. Despite the scars and the ugly looking damage it looked like he was walking just fine and there was some odd rippling under his skin.

"Destler"

"_I'm in... but we have a problem"_

"What is it Cameron?"

"_Our boy Horatio has just been targeted for a hit... I got the contract"_

"That is a problem... we need to meet, you, me and him..."

"_There is also another problem... you're on the list too... two separate contracts. Looks like Zach has been busy, it's good to know that he doesn't know who I am"_

"That it is... you joined and your file wasn't added for a reason"

"_When can we meet?"_

"How about 30 minutes I'll get you, were you currently?"

"_I'm the hotel where Mace is currently, he got me a room"_

"I'll be there in a bit, I'll be bringing Horatio. This is an order, no one knows about this... got it?"

"_Yes sir"_

"Good, I'll be there in 30" Erik hung up and he looked at Leona then shifted his gaze to the window grabbing his cloths he looked at the time and sighed it was a little over midnight but it would have to take place he didn't want Leona worrying. Once he was dressed he left a note saying that there was a break in the case and that needed to go in.

Once he was outside and in the BMW he looked at the wheel and he heard the screams from the past as he thought of a plan this was going to be hard to pull off, but he needed to take Zach down without getting into trouble with his own superiors and the local law enforcement. Pulling his phone out he called Horatio, Catherine was in the spare guest room sound asleep when Horatio said he would be waiting outside. Hanging up Erik sped out of the parking garage into the street and took off towards Horatio's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Horatio stood outside and waited for his ride, his mind when back to the early evening when him and Catherine sat down to talk, over the hours he went on about his life, things that have gone right, those that have gone wrong. Standing there he remembered how telling of his life drained him and Catherine after a simple dinner the two of went to bed, Horatio because his back was killing him and Catherine because she was overwhelmed with the knowledge that she had. His musings were interrupted as a Silver BMW rolled up and stopped in front of him.

Opening the door and getting in Erik was already driving by the time Horatio pulled the door shut. The drive was quiet and the two didn't talk, there was no music playing but Horatio was itching to know what was happening that he had to be out of bed and that he had to meet someone at nearly one in the morning. As Horatio observed Erik he noted that his face was tense and in his eyes there was a great deal of thought going on in the man's head as he drove there was something serious happening and Erik was either holding off or thinking of a plan or something to that effect.

"We're here... let's go" Erik drove the car up to a valet and got out handing the young teen 50 bucks as a tip and walked around the car just as Horatio got out and shut the door, Erik was a man on a mission and he was leading like he was in a mission as his eyes looked around and took in everything around him, there must of been something happening as Horatio followed Erik inside.

"What room is my sister in?" Erik asked walking up to the front desk, the clerk did some thinking and looked up at Erik.

"Room 515"

"Thank you..." Erik went to the elevator and pressed the button, Horatio was lost Erik could tell as they both stood at the door when they opened up Erik stepped in followed by Horatio, there was already someone in the elevator that Erik looked at critically before pushing 5 and stepping back, the hooded person pushed 6 and kept their face down, the big headphones and the casual baggy look was enough for Horatio to say that it wasn't any harm. Erik kept his eyes forwards but something was wrong with this picture. Cameron wasn't really on 5, she was too smart for that but she would be on a floor up and 3 rooms down in 617

Once they reached 5 both men walked out of the elevator and as the door closed there was a gleam of polished metal from the figure inside the elevator. Horatio watched as Erik took off for the stairs and burst into the stair well running up the stairs pulling his gun from under his coat, screwing on a silencer Horatio pulled his gun and ran after Erik.

By the time Horatio made it up to 6th Erik was out in the hall already the door to room 617 was already kicked in and Erik was along the wall, when two silencer suppressed shots were heard in the hall and Erik hadn't entered the room yet. Rushing into the room there was a sight that surprised and at the same time didn't surprise him but his voice gave him away.

"Jesus..."


	16. Going Ballistic Part 2 of 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but work and school and life and stuff in general has me bogged down. That and I had hit a massive writers block for all of my stories. Even the one that I started on paper and started to digitize. Yeah...... but here is another chapter to the 3 parter and I hope that you all will review this cause for me I see this as being epic. Also... as a warning I don't know how many will be squeamish but forewarning there is stuff later on in the chapter that is very graphic. Now if you don't find it graphic then you are all twisted, if you do then I know that I've don't my job correctly.**

**Now enjoy this following update,**

**Ghost**

Going Ballistic 2/3

"Jesus"

"Well... someone wanted both your contract and Caine's, not that it wasn't all that unexpected really. "

"You. Are terrible"

Horatio had burst into the room seconds after and looked at Erik then a short woman unscrewing a silencer from what looked to be a custom finished pistol. Glancing up from the gun in hand the woman raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"You never said anything about him being a treat to the eye" Horatio gave a half smile as Erik growled warningly at the woman.

"Cameron" Erik said glaring at the woman.

"Sheesh... take it easy. Just making a comment," Cameron held both parts of the gun in one hand and while holding out a free hand. Turning her head at Erik she stuck he tongue out before turning serious and looking back to Horatio. "Master Seaman Cameron Darkening... well that was my rank before I became the hunter that I am now. I'm a hidden member of STAT"

Horatio was floored with what he was witnessing. There were three bodies with blood everywhere on the floor and elsewhere on the walls and even some on the ceiling. And in the middle of this where three live bodies: Himself, Erik Destler, and Cameron Darkening.

The scene didn't bother them as they stood there, Horatio took Cameron's hand and have it a good shake. The grip of the smaller 5"4' woman was impressive. No doubt it came with all the training and experience that came with her profession.

Looking to Erik, Horatio watched as he looked around and took in everything of note before turning his gaze to Cameron, his expression one of the utmost seriousness.

"How much?"

"43 Million for Caine. You. You are 150 million for you. Zach was smart not to have given the particulars about you. Other than that you are very armoured. That was it. Can we go to Mace's room. This one is uh... not habitable."

"You're staying with Mace..." Horatio watched the two, despite the bodies in the room the attitude was much like they have been in situations like this before. Horatio had to ask as his curiosity was peaked,

"Cameron... what are you going to do about the bodies?"

"Easy, leave them. This was a gang deal gone wrong. Remember I'm supposed to be in another room. Room..."

"515," Erik finished "Mace's room"

Cameron grinned and grabbed a hold of Horatio's arm pulling the stunned CSI out of the room. Erik followed out of the door when Cameron asked if Erik would do the honors. Horatio looked over his shoulder as Erik pulled the door shut behind him. Horatio listened to the door lock as Erik whipped around and threw his body weight into the door causing the door to door to shatter and open. Stepping back out into the hall he followed the two.

When they had finally made it downstairs to room 515, a groggy looking Mace stood at the door letting in his guests. Cameron gave Mace a quick kiss before Erik walked into the room giving a quick explanation of the situation upstairs. Nodding and giving off a yawn the man went back to the bedroom and was back asleep as the three settled in the kitchen around a table.

"So two birds with one stone?"

"Two birds with one stone... No one knows about this, got it?"

"What about Leona?"

"No one must know Cameron. Too much rides on this and you know that."

"I know but I'm worried about if this goes wrong. I can only do so much once this is done. What you have is what you'll have and get. I can't do anything should this go so far south"

"I know that, but once this is over we will have done what needs to be done. We will succeed" The faces were sombre as Cameron and Erik spoke, Horatio threaded his hands together on top of the table listening in. Cameron finally sat back with her arms crossed as she regarded the two men in front of her. All the humour that had graced her face earlier was gone, replaced with the utmost serious showed how this job was going to be difficult to pull off.

"When this is done, the major objectives will have been hit. However there are several other secondary objectives that need to be addressed." Cameron turned her gaze to Horatio who finally spoke up looking at Erik.

"The alloy rounds need to be pulled from the streets, if we do not we lose the war in Miami and possibly elsewhere in the United States and... we... are looking at the rest of the world if the arms dealers get wind of this." Erik sat back resting a hand over his stomach the other arm propped up on the arm his face in the hand.

"Erik, do you want to bring in another person other than myself?"

"Can you work with a second person?" Erik looked up at Cameron his eyes showing how tired he was, but the look of concern and overall seriousness was what made him awake and weary.

"You want me to work with her?" Horatio was trying to follow with the conversation but when Erik nodded he looked at Cameron seeing in her eyes who they were talking about.

"You want to bring in Yelina Salas?" Horatio looked between the two as they looked at him seeing the concern cross his face. Since Erik and Yelina made amends Horatio had been working his relationship with Yelina and it was slowly progressing again.

"Yes I do, she has recently been doing work as a hitwoman. Where do you think she's picked up some of the skills from?" Horatio looked at Cameron who offered a sad smile but nodded to Horatio.

"I'm watching her closely Horatio. She doesn't go anywhere without me being in the area with a rifle at the ready. Erik, give me a few hours I'll have everything set up for you, but I'm going to tell you know... you will need Tony for this too. I can't do that operation without him." Erik nodded his agreement.

"Alright, but I don't want any unnecessary contact, if there is an emergency then you can contact but not before then."

"Understood"

"Till this is done..." Erik said looking to the two of them, each repeated what he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a darkened room there was a ruffle of movement before a spot of light cut its path in the darkness. Movement flinted across the light before static of a TV appeared and it threw shocks of light throughout the darkness. Suddenly lights turned on shining off of a liquid on the laminate flooring, footsteps cut its wait out of red liquid out a door into what seemed to be a hall. Following the trail across the hall into another rather large room that appeared to be a kitchen a figure stood naked with an apron around his waist blood coating his body.

"Ahh yes... what was an enjoyable night was it not my dear?" Looking over his shoulder Zach glanced into the bedroom and the figure on the bed. Tied to the headboard of the bed was a set of hands, the hands led to a torso that was missing a head, but if one looked further down the head was stuffed into the open chest cavity. The look of fear forever imprinted on the face as the eyes stared straight ahead the blond hair coated in blood matting strands to the face as the lengths of intestines where strewn about the bed. With various organs pulled and missing from the body it was clear that Zach took fun in playing with each of the organs and the body. The rest of the body itself was missing sections of skin the legs spread wide the privates mutilated beyond recognition.

Whistling to himself Zach held up what seemed to be a liver, a blender was on the counter in front of him as he placed the blood filled organ inside turning the machine on after putting the lid on it.

"How about you and I have breakfast hmm?" The silence was deafening as the face in the open chest cavity a silent scream before the man holding a glass filled with the liquid liver. Zach gave a predatory gleam at the face pulling off the apron and running a hand down his length.

"How about you give me a head hmm?" A laugh rang out echoing all around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally back at home Erik sat beside his bed on Leona's side with a look of brooding on his features, running a hand over his face he got out of his chair and went to the bathroom placing his hands on the sink looking at the reflection in the mirror, looking down to his hands then a spot in the skin and focusing his gaze on it he took a deep breath and looked out to the bed where his wife to be was sleeping still peacefully.

Erik leans on the frame of the bathroom door thinking about when he proposed to her, he had taken her out to dinner with friends and family, when they had left the restaurant Erik had taken Leona to a lakeside house and lead her out to the pier and in the moonlight he had kneeled down and asked her to marry her. She and he had been off and on dating her but he had taken the time to get to know her. She had gotten into his heart and made him feel whole and he had even had shared his secret to her about himself and all he got was love from her, unconditional love.

"I'm so sorry... I hope you'll forgive me and continue to love me no matter what..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio had been dropped off at home making his way to the deck to listen to the water from the beaches. There was just something relaxing the way the water moved bringing in the fine salt air cleansing everything around. Turning his head to the side he heard footsteps and smiled when Catherine laid a hand on his back gently.

"You're up... why?"

"I couldn't sleep... too many things going on in my head. A lot of which I need to think over... I could say the same what are you doing up?" Catherine moved to stand beside Horatio leaning on the railing.

"Well you know me a nightshift girl. I'm used to it... I'm going to need to leave in a few days. I've done a good job of keeping you out of trouble"

Horatio gave a smile and nodded but the meeting with Cameron and Erik made him sigh and wonder what he was going to about Catherine. Looking out to the beaches and the water the two stood in comfortable silence enjoying each other's company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a mug of tea at her arm and a computer in front of her Cameron set to work making her plans into effect setting up a number of things, taking down others and even contacting the man named Tony who happened to be stationed in Miami as well. A message blinked on Cameron's laptop screen, when Cameron clicked it the letters appeared before her.

_Tony Signed on at 3:40am(EST)_

_Cam...._

_I'll have it ready... _

_Make the rest happen..._

_I'll be at the site..._

_Tony Signed off at 3:45 am(EST)_

"It's going to be busy this afternoon..." Cameron leaned back in her chair cracking her neck before she got up and going to her room, getting a massive black case from under the bed she pulled it onto of the covers opening it. Inside were pieces to make a rifle as well as other components that made her job easier.

Pulling the gun together she checked the scope and the rest of the attachments before something else from under the bed and checking it over before placing it in the case after she pulled the rifle apart setting it back into another smaller case.


	17. Going Ballistic Part 3 of 3

Going Ballistic 3/3

**-5:10pm Miami Private Airstrip-**

"Oh my god... Erik? ERIK! NO!!!!!" Leona held onto Erik's body crying. Erik's right eye was gone; someone had shot him in the face taking his eye out. Horatio wasn't that far on the tarmac face down blood pooling around him the runway was clear. The lone cry from Leona shattered everyone's belief that the good guys will always make the bad guys pay before they lose someone. Tears ran down everyone's face who happened to be present, Calliegh clung to Eric Delko while Leona was fighting Mace in letting Erik's body go as he said that they had to leave, they shouldn't be there.

"ERIK!!!!!"

**-9am Earlier Same Day -**

**-Erik's Apartment-**

"ERIK! NOO GET OFF!" The sounds of laughter rang out in the apartment as Erik chase Leona around tickling her sides, Leona whipped around and grabbed a hold of Erik's hands trying to push them away from her. "Come on you have work!" she squealed.

"So, what about work?"

"You have to go; don't you have a break in the case?"

Grunting as Leona managed to flip over him and run down the hall to the bed room, Erik whipped around and chased after her.

"It was a crap lead anyways..." Erik called out as he entered the bed room and looked around; he didn't see Leona at first glance. As he searched the room there was one place he never did look. Looking up Erik saw Leona let go of the rafters and land on top of him placing him on the bottom but on the bed.

Leaning down Leona rested a hand over his heart feeling the strength and power that he had. After suffering so much together and being put through so much Leona couldn't help but love this man. Running a finger along the scar of his face she kissed him lightly before she rolled over and pulled him with her. With unspoken words Erik showed her just how much he loved her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Caine Residence-**

Morning in the Caine residence was quiet as Horatio awoke finding himself on the couch with Catherine sleeping on his shoulder. Wrapping an arm around her Horatio leaned his head back and yawned before shaking her awake gently when Catherine opened her eyes she glanced around and then to Horatio who had an arm around her.

"Wakey, wakey Catherine... I have to get to the lab I'm late for work"

"What time is it?"

"9am"

"What the hell are you still doing here!? Get up and go! Go Horatio!" Catherine pushed Horatio off the couch and towards the man's bedroom as Horatio could do nothing but laugh at Catherine's antics. She really did treat him as a friend. Getting ready for work Horatio found that Catherine was already changed and ready to go to the lab with him.

You could take the scientist out of the lab, but you could never take the lab out of the scientist.

"What took you so long?" Catherine asked as Horatio raised an eyebrow at the question. Horatio could do nothing more then look at her before he pulled his shades on trying to come up with a reply.

"Some of us need to actually find a suit for this weather..." he said lamely as he shut the door to his home locking it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Mace's Hotel Room-

Laying asleep at the table with a mug at her elbow Cameron gently snored as Mace moved about cleaning up the kitchen. Cameron had long since finished her duties and had been playing a video game on her computer. The game was on a game over screen as Mace looked over her shoulder at the screen grinning.

Cameron had been playing an old game from his and her youth; Duke Nukem 3D. Leaning over and breathing lightly in her ear, he grinned as he spoke up loudly.

"YOU SUCK CAMERON!"

The response that he was not expecting was the back of her head in his nose then and elbow below the belt dropping him. Cameron sleepily looked at Mace and turned back to her computer and glared at the screen.

"Why did I have to fall asleep at the boss?"

"You tell me ... and yes I think my nuts are still in one place..."

"Serves you right Mace... I need to get ready... damn...." Cameron shut off her computer and ran for the bathroom and showering. Hiding herself in her room after her shower Mace looked at her door and wondered what she was doing. When he went to check on her he opened her room and found her room to be empty.

"Cam? Cameron?" Mace looked around and found nothing but her standard bio ID locked case under her bed. There was no trace of anything and Mace stood by the window looking out it trying to find Cameron, but that was no use as he stood there.

"Guess it's another hit..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-11am-**

Erik had just made it into the lab and was bent over a piece of evidence when Horatio walked in seeing his compatriot. Horatio had pulled on his lab coat and latex gloves before circling the layout table and looking over some evidence of his own when he looked up at studied Erik. It was then that he saw the bite mark on his neck trying be covered by the collar of his shirt.

"So that's why you are late..."

"Horatio I don't want to hear about it"

"Just commenting"

"If you must know... it was good" Erik looked up and grinned at Horatio laughing at the man's raised eyebrow.

The two just went back to working silence, and for the moments that it was silent Erik had found something that made him look down before he wrote it down on the paper where he was taking notes. Horatio looked up and saw what Erik wrote before both men cleaned up and left the room the name on the computer screen was one that both men were familiar with one more intimately then the other.

**-1pm-**

"Ron... Ron would you like to explain why we found your DNA on the victim's shirt?" Horatio pulled a picture from a file that he had in hand laying it on the table before the man being questioned. Erik was looking out a window his arms crossed as the sun filtered in through the blinds.

"I don't know... maybe I hugged them"

"Saris don't be smart"

"Do I know you?" Asked arrogantly.

"No but you will if you don't try and play nice." Erik looked over the top of his shades at Ron Saris. The man before them they both knew had crimes coming out of his ass. For Horatio, Ron had taken control of Julia and of Kyle. Both of whom Horatio was very worried about, but he couldn't prove anything yet and he had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen.

Erik looked at Ron and his beef with the man was that of criminal intent. The alloy fused rounds he had been looking at, and the contacts with the buyers and sellers placed Saris at the top along with a seller by the name of Juan Ortega.

"If there is nothing else, I think I am going to be going back to Julia" Ron said happily. Horatio was none too pleased; they had Ron on evidence but with the way Ron was playing, it was going to be hard to stick it. Horatio was ready to kill Ron here and now but Erik was watching and the people of the department didn't need to see Horatio attack a suspect.

"You stay away from her and Kyle"

"Why? I'm going home to my family... I'm married to Julia and it's why I have an alibi" Ron pulled out of his suit a set of papers. Horatio was on a barely controlled leash and now it was straining, the gears in Horatio's mind began to work in overdrive. Julia could do what she wanted, but Kyle was another matter. He had to get Kyle out before Ron did something to him.

"You'll be dead before father's day"

"Is that a threat?" Ron asked his face smug.

"It's a promise" Horatio watched as Ron got up taking the papers with him, Ron looked at the other man staring back at him. It was unnerving but he shrugged it off and left the room.

"We have him Horatio" Erik stated as he watched Saris leave.

"I need to go... I have to get Kyle out of here"

"Airstrip"

"Airstrip... be there at 5"

"It's time..." Horatio turned to look at Erik, but Erik had disappeared from sight. How he did it Horatio will never know. Walking out of the Police Department he went to go and speak with Julia and Kyle, it was an argument but it was well worth it as Horatio left them after they promised to be there at the Miami Airstrip at 5.

**-5pm-**

Horatio stood in the plane that was going to take Kyle and Julia out of the country, coming out he stepped down and saw a car pulled up, it was Erik who stepped out walking over to Horatio. The two began talking when the first shot rang out Horatio was struck in the chest he looked at Erik with what seemed to be surprise before he fell face down his shades landing in front of him on the ground a hole in one of the lenses.

Erik pulled his gun front his holster looking round; another shot rang out hitting him in the upper right thigh, falling to the side he continued to look around looking for a target. Another shot rang out hitting him in the chest dropping the gun and putting a hand on his chest he pulled the hand back to see blood before he looked and to a building spotting a gleam of silver. A final round hit him in the head blowing out his right eye and passing through his the side of his skull he laid there on the ground blood all over the tarmac from the great Horatio Caine and the soon to be married Erik Destler.

**A/N: Well well... this certianly has taken a turn hasn't it? Read and review people, read and review.**


	18. Danse Macabre

**Authors Note: Ok I'm sure many of you hate me for not updating, not saying that I blame you, I mean it's been two years since I've last updated this story. School and life had called and if you look at Reforged Armour you'll have a better understanding of what I have been doing, should you be mad at me for leaving such a evil cliff hanger? sure why not, though this 'episode' plays so much better then the Resurrection episode believe me. I was not happy with that one, that story arc should have been carried on much longer, but alas it wasn't and they made Horatio Caine a god over the last two years. However with the recent season finale, I have to say "It's about time!" Hopefully you people enjoy this chapter and hope you review letting me know what you think. I will be working on this story now that my life isn't so hectic anymore and we will see this come to a close and book two starts up because I want to work my way to the Teaser I left behind in regards to the 'Mayday' episode.**

**As it is and I would like to remind people, I DO NOT OWN CSI MIAMI or it's characters they belong to CBS and it's people. However STAT and it's people belong to me and my close friends who have allowed me to use STAT and it's people. As I mentioned in previous chapters this is going to dive into Sci-fi very soon, just be patient all will be revealed about certain people.**

**R&R and thanks,**

**-Guardian-  
**

Danse Macabre

-4 Months Later, 10pm; Night Club-

The night life of Miami never changed; it was always ever alive, always moving like the water of the oceans. The heavy bass from a metal band covered the movements of two men, both in suits and both in shades as the strobe lights danced above the crowd watching the live performance banging their heads to the song.

Breaking apart the two men went separate ways one taking a seat on the floor, above the other walking along the edges of the room. Both watched the bar, they seemed to be waiting for something or someone. Standing by a pillar the man wearing all black looked into the crowd before looking up to his compatriot above and across from him.

"Do you have eyes on the target?"

"_Not yet... I don't believe he's shown up yet, how's the eye?"_

"It's alright makes for easier tracking"

"_Indeed... we have a guest at the bar"_

"On it..." it seemed that both men had ear pieces for easier communication. The red haired man on the balcony above watched the surrounding area before heading downstairs to join his compatriot. The dark haired man made his way to the bar past the masses as Evanescence's 'Haunted' played over the speakers. Picking his way through the crowd the dark haired man passed through a throng of thugs all armed with weapons.

The red head moved to a flanking position as the dark haired man walked up to the man with his back to him at the bar.

"You and I need to have a chat"

"Just who the fuck... you... you're dead" throwing the glass in hand at dark haired man, the Hispanic turned on his heel and ran away towards the back exit. Breaking out through the doors, he looked behind him as the dark haired man walked out of the exit behind him a gun in hand. The Hispanic man continued to run through the alley but as he made a turn he ran dead smack into another man with a gun. The red head held his gun with one hand his profile given to the Hispanic now on his ass in the middle of a darkened ally.

"Caine... you're dead"

"Yes... that does seem to be the story doesn't it?" Horatio Caine stood with his gun pointed at the man the hammer pulled back.

"We... need to... talk. Don't we Erik?"

"Talk indeed... isn't that right Riaz?" Erik finally stepped into the light as his blacked out shades covering his eyes hid something. Walking over to Riaz he kneeled down as Horatio moved behind the man to prevent an escape attempt.

"I'm sure your brother could tell you all about talking hmm? But he's dead isn't he?" Horatio said lightly, Erik looked up at Horatio then Riaz, better known as San Riaz or Gryphon the arms runner for the Mala Noche.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions San and I want you to tell me the truth and I'll let you live longer"

"We'll find you... we'll find you and kill you properly" Riaz looked at Erik with a scared but arrogant smirk, but it was soon wiped from his face as Erik pulled off his shades. A red glow appeared on Riaz's face after it lost all color.

"Believe me... you can't kill me not matter how hard you try. You took Zach, tortured him... made him insane. Now he runs the Mala Noche under the name 'The Shark'. He doesn't know that I'm still alive so we'll be doing this one of two ways. I break your bones one by one till I get the information that I need or... you tell me everything you know and you get to live"

"I... your..." The red glow on Riaz's face came from Erik, his right eye had been replaced with an artificial eye that looked strangely like that from the Terminator movies. It shifted like a human eyeball always adjusting with minuet movements. It was fashioned to work as a real eye but it had yet to take on the human look as the tissue wasn't applied to the machine component yet.

"Now you are going to give me what I want... got it?"

An hour had passed as Erik placed on his shades and walked out of the alley with Horatio in step beside him. As they left the alley the body of Riaz remained on the ground unmoving, Horatio went to a black Denali across the street as Erik stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky as it opened up bring down the rain.

Quickly making his way to the SUV he climbed in and leaned back in the seat. Horatio looked at Erik starting the vehicle and pulling away from the curb of the nightclub.

"So Saris isn't where we thought he would be, and he has more of the alloy rounds… we have a new problem now"

"We do, but the issue is that that he disappeared after our stunt only to surface as something else. I can't help but wonder if Zach has found him and done away with the man or if Saris is playing smart since Catherine moved here and to take a spot on CSI till a replacement could be found or the fact that STAT now has a permanent base here in Miami."

Crossing his arms Erik closed his eyes and listened to everything around him. Horatio made his way along the highway into a rich suburb. But there was a place that was condemned and it was locked down. Driving up to the gates Erik got out and opened the metal fence unlocking and pulling the gates open. Horatio drove through as Erik locked up again after parking the SUV into the garage, the door came down giving the appearance the house was decrepit. But the inside was a different story, heading into the laundry mat Erik went for the kitchen grabbing a bottle of iced tea from the fridge. Horatio followed in after Erik pulling off his coat and laying it on the barstool. His chest holster held his new Sig Sauer 228, Horatio ended up getting a mug from the cupboard and making himself coffee.

"That ends that lead; we need to wait on Cameron's information. If anyone can find Saris it's her. Finish your coffee and meet me in the basement. I need help putting that stuff in and setting it."

"I'll be down, go and get the piece ready" Erik left the room pulling off his suit coat his own chest holster held his Walther P99. Heading down into the basement he pull off his shades and tossed them onto a work table before getting a pair of latex gloves. He went to a fridge pulling out a tray with different bottles and small containers. Opening a few of them he set the tools down and looked to Horatio as he walked in to the basement pulling on his own latex gloves.

"Ok let's get this over with..." Erik undid the top 3 buttons of his shirt before sitting down in a dentist's chair. Placing the tray on the table nearby Horatio held up a hypo-needle as Erik lay down. Leaning over Horatio looked down at Erik who nodded. Jabbing the Hypo needle into Erik's neck, Horatio sat back in his chair watching as Erik left eye unfocused and the glowing right eye dimmed before shutting off.

As Erik started to feel the effects of the chemical in his system he looked up at the bright light of Horatio's work light it was bright before everything went dark around him.

* * *

-Flashback 4 Month earlier-

Standing on the tarmac Horatio glanced around, the plane was directed to 'take' Julia and Kyle to safety out of the country. But Cameron had convinced him to let her deal with them. As he stood beside the plane he heard a car drive up. It was Erik as he parked and got out he walked to over to Horatio looking at the man before standing in front of him.

"This... is going to hurt... but you'll be out for a few hours. Trust Cameron and her shot alright?"

"This will look authentic?"

"It will... that small thing we attached to your back will make it look like the bullet is a through and through. The CSI's will never find the slug, and the chemical compound you are being hit with will make you appear dead, there is no side effects that could harm you."

"I understand..."

"I'll see you in a few hours..." a loud crack and something whizzing by Erik's raised arm slammed into Horatio's chest as he looked at Erik before collapsing to the ground. Pulling his pistol from his hip holster he looked around keeping his eyes on the tower from which the first bullet came from. A second crack hit him in the leg it was laced with a chemical compound much like Horatio's and as he fell his knee he looked around and put a hand to his leg seeing the silver underneath along with the blood. A third crack hit Erik where his heart was more chemical compound was delivered the bullet having hit metal again and compressed. Sitting on his ass he breathed heavily trying to keep his head steady and his eyes open. A forth shot ripped through his open right eye and out to the side avoiding his vital blood vessels. Landing on the ground blood poured from the hole as Erik's vision faltered and darkened. His last thought was of Leona as darkness took him.

Waking up in what seemed to be a hospital Erik blinked a few times, pushing himself up to a sitting position he frowned a bit as he remembered feeling something slam into his eye. When he put a hand to his face he could see completely.

"You're awake... I was getting worried"

"Tony..."

"Yeah... I basically have both of your bodies now. Police, the CSI's and our group isn't happy that someone walked off with the two of you. But you'll both have to be put under for the funeral that's happening later this week.

And Erik I have to tell you Leona took this very hard. She's... heartbroken. She was looking forward to marrying you." Tony watched the emotions fly across Erik's face and tears coming down his face, stepping up he placed a hand on Erik's shoulder before pulling a chair up to look at Erik.

"Ok your new eye will basically function as a regular eye; however there is a small issue with it. Because I need time to perfect an organic covering for it you will have to wear shades. I know that isn't an issue with you but this is a must. Unless you are in this house do not take them off in public ever. This is the working version that I was going to give Helio, but she's decided against it. This one is as damn near human as I can make.

Another reason to wear the shades out in public is because I need to calibrate it, putting it into your head wasn't all that easy and I need the eye area to heal well. Other than that the shades I've given you has a special connection to your eye allowing you to use the tracking software that I have installed so you can see it with both eyes. Before you ask about how this thing functions I have used an organic memory inlay attached to your brain.

Electrical shocks won't do anything to it don't worry about anything to do with electrical surges, or anything that could cause it to crash. You are basically the perfect cyborg if I must say so myself. Now once I'm finished here I need to go back to the base that's just been set up. You have new ID's via Cameron as well as money and a weapons storage bay here. It is stocked so you shouldn't need us to make a drop.

A computer that I've developed for Cameron has been left here on the site. Make use of it, it will not be traced by anyone. And if we did need to do an emergency tracing only I would know how to trace it. None of the governments will be able to.

Other than that I will let you know the date of the funeral... Erik... you come back you got it? You come back to Leona..."

"I will Tony"

"Good... Horatio is upstairs, as is Cameron" Erik got off the bed and pulled on a T-shirt that was left for him, as he was wearing a pair of black shorts. Picking up the shades he put them on and looked in the mirror in the bathroom before he went up stairs to the kitchen where Horatio was nursing a mug of coffee.

"Erik" Horatio quietly said taking a sip of his drink.

"Hey Erik, how are you feeling" Cameron got up from her seat and hugged Erik tightly before stepping back. "I wasn't sure if you would have survived the shot the scene was a mess Erik. If Leona ever found out that it was me that shot you... she would never forgive me"

"I know... but it's been done, I'm still alive as is Horatio and that's what matters. Now we can do what needs to be done. Cameron I need to be eyes open for me and Horatio, Tony will keep the computer connections between us secure."

"I will, but you two are on your own. Stay out of the public for at least a few days. Funeral is for the end of the week. I'll be putting you under again for a day for private viewing. Erik for public viewing you will have a closed casket. Horatio will have an open casket as he was shot in the chest. Once the caskets close on both of you, we will be moving you to a backroom where you will be woken up and let out. We have replacement weighed dummies that will take your spot. You will have to sneak out through a side entrance that i will clear with Tony.

If you want to watch and attend at a distance you may... but make sure you wear the coats and hats, it's supposed to rain heavily. And we set it for that because it'll be easier for you both."

Horatio and Erik nodded as they listened to Cameron, this would be hard for all of them. The deception was going to be difficult but in the end it would be well worth it.

* * *

A week had passed and the funeral was on hand. Everyone was dressed in black making the whole affair that much more depressing. Having been drugged and put under again both Erik and Horatio would not know of the emotions that would be shed that day. Leona when able to have the private viewing looked at Erik, his ring was still on his hand it was something that he never took off as it was a symbol of the love he had for Leona. Looking at her ring she fisted her hand and bent over Erik crying for him.

"WHY! WHY ERIK! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR ME! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU... OH GOD I MISS YOU" Leona yelled at the still body, she clung to him as tears cascaded down her face.

I love you Erik, I will never marry anyone else for all and everyone to know I'm married to you dead or not." Mace came in behind Leona and looked at Erik before pulling Leona away from the casket. Funeral workers came in and watched Leona bend over and kiss Erik before leaning over and resting her head against his before leaving, allowing the casket to be closed.

Yelina was standing beside Cameron out in the main room looking on as people arrived to the funeral home. Standing in her Canadian Naval uniform people came by and looked at the two women as Cameron nodded to the people that walked by her as her hushed conversation with Yelina kept the two from being the emotional mess that was brewing in them.

"Was he really that much of a mess?"

"Yelina, I was terrified that he wouldn't survive and that the plan would fail. But as it is... he survived and to tell you the truth. He was a mess this morning. Both tried to hold it in and it shows" Cameron said as she threw her voice right beside Yelina without really moving her lips. Ventriloquism was a trick that she and Erik shared. However if there was something to be said both worked in live theatre and they knew the ins and outs of such tricks. It was how Erik had earned the nickname 'Phantom' and Cameron earning 'Ghost'.

Glancing around the room and seeing all the people in the room, Cameron turned her head and looked at looked at Catherine. After the news had spread that Horatio had been killed as did Erik, Catherine volunteered to stay behind and help out with the loss of personnel.

Standing nearby Calliegh and Eric, Catherine walked to Horatio's casket and stood by it as tears filled her eyes. The morning that Horatio had died, the red head took Catherine to breakfast not minding that they would be late to the lab. Sitting at the diner and having their breakfast Horatio had mentioned that Catherine could if she wanted move here to Miami and take up day shift with the team. Catherine's response was that she would think about the offer stating that she loved Vegas and that was where her family was. With Calliegh now as acting Lieutenant, Catherine was seriously considering putting in for a transfer.

Standing at the casket she looked down at Horatio's face and in her minds eyes she saw his smile and laugh that made a few tears role down her cheeks. A number of footsteps came up behind Catherine forcing her to turn around and look at who showed up. There were two groups one was people she didn't know headed for Calliegh and the other were people she knew.

"Grissom, Nick... Greg... you are guys are here. But who's holding down fort?"

"Ecklie has swing and days covering." The group was there for Catherine knowing that she was close friends with Horatio. The only other one of the Vegas team that had been to Miami was Warrick, but with his murder the team had been running shy of one and they had all been very upset with the death. But they had moved on and became closer as a result, they knew that Warrick would not want them to mourn too long for him as he watched from heaven.

After the exchanges of hugs Grissom and Catherine turned and looked at the group of three standing and talking with Calliegh and Eric.

"Mac..."

"Hey Calliegh, hello Eric"

"Hey"

"Calleigh this is Detective Don Flack and this is Detective Stella Bonasera. Both have known and worked with Horatio.

Flack raised a hand and gave a soft hello; Stella did the same hugging Calliegh and Eric. Looking to Eric, Calliegh did her own introductions to the members of the team. Standing quietly Mac turned his head and looked at a pair sitting in front of a picture that he didn't know. The Miami team quiet down and looked away from the woman.

"Mac... I don't know your past but you look like you've lost someone very dear to you..." Calliegh started softly, Mac had nodded leaving Calliegh to continue. "That's Leona... we have a special group of people with us and that man who's picture is there was to marry her. There was plans being set in motion to have the wedding here.

"Are all of them in military uniform?"

"Yes... Erik came from a military unit" Mac nodded and looked at the two at the front pew. Walking to them he looked at the picture closer and saw that it was a man in Canadian Naval Uniform. Hearing the soft crying from the side he looked down at the larger well built man holding a smaller young looking woman.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but my name is Mac Taylor..." the man holding the young woman looked up at Mac and raised an eyebrow. Mac gave a half smile and looked to the American military uniform the man was wearing. "I suddenly feel underdressed"

"Meaning?"

"I'm a former Marine" at this the harsh looking face softened and the woman brought her face out from the man's jacket. Turning her head she looked up Mac. From the way he held himself and build of him reminded her of Erik.

"Mace be nice... nice to meet you Mac, you remind me so much of Erik. I'm Leona Vallen Destler. This big lug is Mace Ironfist."

"Nice to meet the both of you, however I wish it was it was on much better terms." Mac looked at the picture on the stand and then back to Leona." I'm sure he thought about you to the end no matter what."Leona looked at the picture and smiled sadly as tears satin the corner of her eyes

"Thank you Mac" was all that Leona was able to say before she turned her face into Mace's suit coat. Moving away from the two Mac looked one last time at the picture before he went back to Calliegh and the others.

The rest of the funeral was as sullen as it was depressive, the people each paid their respects to the two men in the caskets. When it came to the procession everyone got up and left the room as funeral workers came into the room to deal with the two caskets. As the caskets were moved, Horatio and Erik been woken up and the weighted bodies took the two men's places.

Leaving the loading dock with their coats and hats the procession moved to the grave sites was the two coffins were to be laid down. Standing at the edge of the cemetery Horatio and Erik stood in the rain watching with growing emotion as each and every single person they knew stood openly crying and standing at attention as 21 gun salute sounded through the air, the long coats and fedora's did the job of keeping the two men stay hidden and unknown to the people standing at the two graves. Unable to continue watching, Erik turned his back and started to walk away, Horatio too turned followed Erik away from the cemetery and to an awaiting car. Cameron had been in a position to watch, tears streamed down her face watching the pain in the people's faces. Closing her eyes she willed herself to be strong as she opened her eyes watching the caskets go into the ground

As the two walked away, a lone scream ripped through the air, causing everyone to turn and give Leona support as she leaned into Maces shoulder crying out to the heaven's for taking away Erik from her. Yelina looked at the grave stone behind Horatio's and saw the name of his wife who had been taken from him. There were flowers from when Horatio took Yelina to see the stone of his dead wife a few days earlier.

_Marisol Delko Caine, you should know that Horatio talks about you every day... I wish that I had gotten to meet you and see him happy. I hope you are watching him up there._

* * *

The afternoon back at the safe house was even more depressing as Erik was in the Rec Room tearing into a punching bag weighing more than a normal heavy training bag. Each shot he made had it swing as he danced around while making strikes at the bag. Horatio was out behind the house standing at the beach looking at the waves of the ocean. As Cameron watched both men, she saw how different the two of them were; both had different ways of showing emotions. Erik was aggressive as tears streamed down his face as he beat the heavy bag. Horatio stood like stone but his shoulders betrayed him as watched the waves.

At the end of the night once both men had cleaned themselves up and finished dinner they made the vow that they would go back to their families no matter the costs. Over the following months Horatio and Erik gathered leads and followed up on them, they hadn't heard from anyone and they didn't pay much mind to the CSI's if anything was serious Cameron would have let them know.

But it soon changed as Cameron left an urgent message telling the men that Mac Taylor who had been helping with the CSI's was in the hospital with serious injuries and Catherine Willows taken. With everyone now involved. The search became a race against time as the body count climbed higher and time ticked away.

But with the way the events were running and the increased body count from both the Shark and the two 'dead' men, the CSI's and STAT were always 10 minutes behind to two men seeing the aftermath of their mess thinking that the Shark was receiving help. When STAT and CSI showed up at their scenes they had to recoil because it was always a mess but even in the mess there was no evidence of who committed the crimes.

During one of the nights that Erik and Horatio were out, CSI and STAT almost caught them, but it was by a leap of faith that both men were not discovered.

* * *

-Night, Miami construction site/skyscraper-

Two black clothed men stood at the base of a building under construction, a majority of the bottom half was built leaving the upper floors to be finished, it was clear they were standing guard for whatever happened to be inside the building. Not too far off from the gates are two other figures both of whom looked to wearing special futuristic armours, if one looked close enough the armours looked much those of a video game, and it was apparent also that the creator of such suits played way too much Halo ODST or the soon to be released Reach. However the helmets were of a different design much like Final Fantasy Spirits Within, and the paint job made them look like demons of hell.

Burning orange and glowing blood red eyes looked up at the building before looking to each other. There were no verbal sounds to the outside world but however inside the helmets it was a different story.

"Target location is the third floor from the top Erik"

"Roger"

"Copy that Tony" Horatio said turning to look up at the building; his internal HUD was set to night vision as look the glowing orange eyes took in everything. Pulling from his shoulder a small powered grappling hook holding it in one hand while the other held a silenced Sig 228, Horatio looked to the glowing red of Erik's helmet. Erik had the same thing the other man had and they aimed the grappling hook gun up and fired. As the grappling gear pulled the two men up on the ground where two bodies each with bullets in their head and blood all over the place.

Rushing up to the floor above they stopped and landed on the flooring as the orange eyed figure dealt with the grapple gear and the blood red eyed figure scanned around. Getting a nod from Horatio, Erik pulled a cylindrical device out and pushing a button and threw it to the floor. Moments later the grenade went off frying every piece of electrical equipment on all floors but theirs. The two figures were unharmed by the EMP grenade and they continued forwards not knowing that the EMP triggered a silent alarm.

-In a room surrounded by computer screens-

The figure looked up at the display in front of him and then to another screen which was blinking red at him.

"Oh shit... ERIK! Silent alarm has been tripped you have 10 minutes!"

"_Do something..."_

"I'm trying, I can't!" Fingers danced across the keyboards in front of the figure, he wasn't known as the best of the best for brains for nothing, and Tony McEllgen was damned if he was going to fail. The coding in front of him was something he had never... correction he had seen it before, this was STAT tech and it was designed by him and Cameron, but only Cameron had the deactivation codes.

"Erik, Police and STAT are on their way!"

* * *

-Miami building-

"_We need to move fast!" _ Erik called to Horatio. Both men ran and pulled their weapons, because it was supposed to be an in and out mission both only had knives and their pistols and a couple of flash, smoke and EMP grenades.

Engaging the enemy in the building Erik and Horatio made quick work leaving bodies on the floor, their target on his knees staring at the glowing demon eyes. The fear was very much there and very much alive as the man had moments ago pissed his pants as evident by the darker stain on his slacks.

"_When is the shipment coming in?"_

"I'll never tell you... The Shark will tear me apart"

"_You tell us and we give you a quick death"_

"I tell you NOTHING!" Horatio moved and dug around the man's pockets and pulled back when he had a an envelope of money and a letter with a Pier number as well as password information.

"_We have it"_ said the electronically garbled voice, the gravelled voice acknowledge him.

"_Too bad for you then"_ Erik cocked the hammer of the gun and put a hole through the man's right eye into the brain.

"ERIK they're there!" came the frantic voice over the ear pieces. Both then turned and looked to the stairs and the elevator, they heard and located the voices and names as they lit up on the HUD.

"We'll get them, they just made their final mistake!" The voice belonged to the STAT leader Vincent Valentine. Pulling a smoke grenade from his waist Erik pulled the pin and slid the object to the ground.

"GRENADE!" Yelled Calliegh as smoke exploded into the air effectively concealing most of Erik and Horatio and the armour. With the external speakers off Erik yelled to Horato.

"To the roof, we can leave from there"

"How!"

"There is a river behind this site, and the suits as I'm told can take the hit"

"You are insane!"

"Tell me about it later. MOVE!"

Navigating the smoke and the people, Horatio accidently bumped into Mace who turned his head only to be tripped and pulled to the ground by Erik. Pushing their way to the roof the police finally followed but were too slow as Erik slammed the door shut and put his body weight into it, he ducked down to avoid gun fire being shot out the small window.

"Horatio you need to jump!"

Horatio walked up to the edge and looked over it before he looked to Erik under the helmet, fear crossed his features, but the closing shots of gun fire semi-rooted him to the spot.

"GO!" Erik yelled. Horatio took several steps away from the edge before he ran and dove of the edge. Erik looked on then to the door before he pulled one last flash grenade from his waist and he pushed away from the door and pulled the pin and dropped it before he made a break for it.

"STOP! POLICE!" The guns went off again as a few rounds hit Erik in the back, the armour held up extremely well, but as the bullets hit Erik the flash grenade went off blinding everyone.

Horatio had hit the water and true to Erik's word the suit held up and softened the waters impact on his body. Surfacing he took a few sputtering breaths as his helmet quickly filtered out the water from the system. Watching the roof and treading water Horatio saw Erik leap off the roof as a flash went off.

Watching Erik hit the water he looked to the roof and saw people stumbling to the edge before leaving. Once Erik surfaced and coughed, the two swam to shore. The hike to their SUV didn't take that long and they had avoided all police and members of STAT.

"That was close"

"It was... Tony what happened? Vince was there"

"_Vince?"_

"Yes Vince... I thought after what happened that he was to be confined to the base, and meant to the stay there"

"_This is news... let me look something up..." _ Getting to the black SUV, Erik got into the driver's seat and leaned back and reached up pushing a button on the side of the helmet. The little button extended out a few centimetres and spun in a counter-clockwise direction. The helmet made a hissing sound as it opened; the mouth and nose portion came forwards as the top head piece slid back and revealed a glowing right eye and a human left eye. Pulling the helmet off he put it on his lap and reached to the dash board and pulled a pair of black shades and put them on. Horatio removed his helmet as well and ran a hand through is wet hair.

"You are an insane man..."

"I know, but we are still alive aren't we?"

"How do you find the will to live after everything you've been through?" Horatio asked, he was staring at his helmet as Erik looked over then to the seat belt buckle by the man's holstered gun.

"I suppose that in after I finished trying to kill myself after I lost my arm the first time around I looked around and saw what was there waiting for me. Friends, family... girlfriend and future wife..." With a sigh he continued on and looked out the front of the monster SUV parked in front of him.

"I've been through so much... had so much hardware 'installed' and been through enough testing that I hate the inside of most sterile places minus the lab and the morgue that... I look past it all and my mind is taken to the one person who doesn't give a rat's ass so long as I'm alive. Leona... I love that woman like nothing in the world, she's the reason I continue to fight, why I continue live and do some of the crazy shit that I do" Erik's face went from serious to sadly happy before he gave Horatio a rueful smile. Horatio just stared at Erik and shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

Turning the ignition on Erik put the SUV into drive and pulled out of the packed late night supermarket, taking a few streets and getting onto the highway. Once on a major stretch Tony's voice came through on the headsets that Erik and Horatio were wearing.

"_Base logs show Vince still on base. Further search through the data logs shows and out bound flight from hanger 12. Its flight was to our Colorado base and from there to the Dade County airstrip. Vince must have been trying to cover his tracks out. Must have... Doctor's orders were that he was to be confined to his Hutt and his room on in base. To be honest though... where was security detail?"_

"Clearly not there..." Erik mused; the red head turned and raised an eyebrow at Erik before looking out the front to the road, the sun long since gone down leaving them in darkness.

Arriving back the safe house Erik and Horatio took extra care in arming the house and doing a walk around before they went to separate rooms to shower and change before they met in the kitchen armed before they set about making dinner. On their way back to the safe house Erik had Horatio send Cameron the information that they had gathered, sitting and eating dinner both men turned their heads when they heard the safeties on the house being disengaged. Pushing themselves away from the table and reaching for their guns they moved to only entrance into the kitchen and hid themselves behind the door as a voice called out.

"Erik, Horatio!" It was Cameron and her worried tone had both men look on as the younger woman flew into the kitchen and looked around seeing the two men before latching herself to both of them. "Oh my god... you're here, thank fucking god..." Both Erik and Horatio put their guns down and set them to the side on the dining table as they returned Cameron's hug.

"Vince is here..." Cameron finally said as she took a deep breath, clearly she was relieved and it showed as she slumped into her seat rubbing her hands over her face. All the stress that was on her shoulders disappeared as the two men sat down settled down in their seats.

"We know, we ran into him on our way out. Did you see to the information that we sent you?" Erik asked lightly as he reached for his drink as Horatio started to eat his dinner.

"I... yeah I did and I scoped the place out setting up micro cams for you. Computers are heavily guarded with Ortega's men as well as Saris'. I didn't see Saris there or Zach's men being involved too much, they are just the buyers from the looks of things. It seems like Saris has taken over Manny's business and place as gang leader, there is no direct link to Zach and further look into the surveillance yields that international buyers are coming soon."

"That could pose a problem…"

"Indeed… what need to do is get those rounds away from Saris" Horatio said looking to Erik as the man leaned back in his seat and cleaned his mouth with his napkin. Looking back at Horatio there was a hardened gleam in his remaining eye.

"We take them"

"Under what premise Erik?" Cameron asked looking very weary of what she saw. Horatio looked at Erik wondering exactly what was going through the man's head.

"We kill Saris' men, take the rounds and pose as high end Mercs, it'll allow for us to have that cover. Are you still being asked for Zach's contracts?"

Cameron rubbed her face at Erik's idea, and looking at the too made her head hurt at the mess the two men already were making even if it was for the greater good. Granted it was an organized mess that made for easier clean up for the CSI's with a total lack of evidence when processed. And with Tony's experimental suits working and being used why not go with the idea of them being mercs.

"Yeah I do…. Why?"

"Mention the names Radkos and Reaver after me and Horatio raid the pier and take the rounds. And see if Tony can't get us an untraceable phone or pda.

"Why! You can't be serious!" Cameron stood up yelling at the two.

"What? If we can do this and get to Zach, we currently can't get close enough to him, we do this we get close enough to take him down" Erik just stared at Cameron as he rested his elbows on the arms of his chair.

"You'll be dragged into more deaths and should you get caught, Miami PD will kill you on sight!"

"What if we arranged to have the victims saved and the gang dead?" the tension between the two members of STAT was quite visible as Horatio looked on, he was always a man to follow the law but lately ever since he attacked the internet stalker he's found himself slowly crossing lines in order to protect his city. He looked up at Cameron as she struggled with herself not to break down due to stress.

"You want to use the blood rounds like I did with Horatio…"

Erik nodded looking at the younger woman before he gazed to Horatio as the man thought about how much further he would be willing to go in order to in essence save the world.

"I can see what I can do about a large supply of blood rounds for the both of you… but you are playing a very dangerous game Erik"

"We do this right and we get Zach, we save Catherine and we prevent a war that we would lose, isn't that worth what we have been doing for the last several months?"

"You two are the cause of most of the new crime scenes within the last several months; do you have any idea how hard it is to make sure that there is no trace of you or Horatio?"

"Cameron, we are almost finished this, just continue looking for Saris and we will do the rest, we won't leave anything behind, we never have" Cameron looked between Horatio and Erik, she knew she couldn't say no to a commanding officer let alone Erik, sighing she hung her head and nodded.

"I'll get things worked out for you… when do you plan on raiding the dock?"

"When we have more concrete evidence of where Saris is…"

"Cameron, I know this is difficult for you and you on a daily basis I'm sure cross the lines between right and wrong, but I too know what that is like. We will make this work, you have done extremely well and you are a bright girl, just hang in there just a bit longer alright?" Horatio stood up and went over to Cameron and put a hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze. Turning she wrapped her arms around Horatio and hugged him as silent tears rolled down her face due to all the stress she was under. "Hang in there Cameron, hang in there"

"Thank you Horatio… thanks for this"

"You are very welcome, now how about you join us for a drink, that is unless you have to leave"

"No I have to leave, Vince and the others will be wondering where I am"

"Ok, you get some rest… you know where to find us both" Horatio gave her one last hug before letting her go, Erik had stood up and watch Horatio handle Cameron as the young woman wrapped her arms around Erik.

"If I had a little sister, I would have no other one then you kiddo, you are my family and I would never let anything bad happen, you know that right?"

"I do…"

"Let's finish this then have a barbeque eh?" Erik looked down to Cameron's face when she looked up at the word 'eh' and saw him wink.

"Ever the Canadian huh?" She asked with a slight smile on her face, Erik gave her a grin and cocked his head to the side.

"Damn right, rest well Cameron I expect to hear from you soon" there was a chuckle as Erik let Cameron go and watched her as she left the safe house before both men looked at each other with soft smiles on their face.

* * *

-Present time-

Deep breathing was all that was in the room as Horatio sat back in his seat and looked at Erik, after getting instructions on how to add the organic eye tissue over the machine eye, Horatio couldn't help but look on in awe as the tissue formed the cornea, iris and whites of the eyeball. It was only an hour after he set the piece in place and waited for the tissue to settle into the human look before Erik would wake up. While he sat there he thought about Yelina and what she was going through and if they could ever have a relationship, but with the death of his wife Marisol he was taken into a dark place of despair. She was only married for 8 hours before she was shot and taken away from him, she was the highlight of his life and she made him feel things that he hadn't in years.

Shaking his head he looked to the clock then the timer on the stand beside him, it was almost time to wake Erik up. Reaching over the tray that he had worked off of Horatio picked up a unused package and opened it revealing a needle, picking up the vial that was left he readied the needle with the chemical and injected Erik just as the bell rang.

Sitting back after giving the man before him the shot, he watched as eye settled and changed to the bold ocean blue color before he pulled the tape that held Erik's eyelids open. The breathing from the man changed as there was a grunt and slight moan.

"Welcome back to the living Erik"

"I hate you…." A smile crossed Erik's face as he opened his eyes and looked at the man sitting beside him.

"No because if you did, you wouldn't have let me do this. How is the vision?"

Blinking a few times Erik rolled is head to the side and looked around, clear and crisp were the two words that came to mind, and no more seeing in red unless he wanted to. Pushing himself up to a sitting position he yawned and shook his head.

"As clear and precise as your shots" Chuckling Horatio pulled his gloves off and cleaned up the tray and his mess, Erik swung his legs off the side of the chair and stood on his feet. As he took a few steps he heard a phone go off, pulling the device from his pockets he looked at the screen and handed it to Horatio.

"She found him and the entire order of alloy rounds… time to move"

"It is, and we leave no one standing"

"Actually I think it's time we leave a few standing. Radkos and Reaver will be leaving a calling card now" Both men walked to the basement and stood in front of two body forms that held their newer updated armour. The creator clearly wanted to have to the strength protection and customization of a Halo Spartan, but the manoeuvrability of an ODST, too many video game references if one looked at it. The armour to these men signalled the brilliant mind of a man that took any idea he liked and made it a reality.

Both men changed into their respective gear and when done they picked up their new helmets and eyed the paint job, putting the helmets on they closed with a hiss and sealed themselves as blood red and flame orange eyes activated. Once ready with the other gear that didn't involve weapons they checked each other over before walking to their weapons locker room they picked up their weapon sets and headed out the door.

The message on the phone read:

_2 hours til buyers get to industrial pier 15, Saris is there._


	19. Demon's of the Underworld

**A/N: Please, please don't kill me for not updating enough, I was thrown into more shows and needless to say I wasn't able to do any writing, but now that I am done those shows and my special effects I can get back to writing. I hope you like this chapter and the ending as I wanted to go with a movie epic feel. I don't know if I want to say I'm proud of leaving you with a cliffhanger like this one but I think it's awesome. Read and Review!**

* * *

**Demons of the Underworld**

The sounds of a blender squealing echoed throughout the cavernous building, even though inside the building was a fake home built to look like the interior of a house just outside the temporary walls stood the remains of several blond women. In a cage off to the side sat Catherine Willows. The horrors she had just witnessed over the last 2 months in captivity put Catherine at the breaking point, when she and Mac Taylor had been out looking for leads the two of them never expected the shoot out to happen and for either of them to be shot at.

**-Flash back 2.5 months ago-**

"You know Mac, you didn't have to come with me"

"No, I wanted to... and with everything happening the way it is now, someone needs to be here with you" Mac kept his eyes on the road as he drove along a main stretch of road heading past the downtown core. Both were on their lunch break and Catherine wanted to go a restaurant along the water front to sit and think things over. The last few months had been trying for everyone involved, there was still no leads as to who had shot Erik and Horatio, STAT was looking into everything that they could but still they found nothing. Turning down a side street Mac looked around and saw a car crash aftermath making him stop and pull over.

"Call it and let's see if they are all right" Getting out of the car and looking behind him, Mac drew his weapon as Catherine got out and followed suit standing by the Hummer with phone in hand.

"This is CSI Willows, we have a vehicle accident on North Surf Road, send fire and rescue" After hanging up Catherine followed Mac and went up to the car and looked through the glass to the driver. The front windshield was shattered and the driver themselves was riddled up bullet holes. A glance around to all the tourists gave Mac a very bad feeling. With people crowded around trying to get a glance in on accident he did the only thing a police officer would do and started to get people back and set up a line that people couldn't cross.

In his attempt to get people to back up he didn't see a gun being drawn on him, the loud bang had everyone scatter as Mac fell to the ground and Catherine rushed to his side putting pressure on his shoulder chest area. An arm wrapped itself around Catherine's neck as people screamed and rushed away from the car and man down, pulling Catherine away the shooter shot Mac several more times before pulling the woman away to a black van and escaping as police, fire and EMT trucks skidded to a stop.

The last thing Catherine saw was Mac lying on the ground with blood pooling under his body as the van door closed and a rag was put over her face knocking her out.

**-Flash forwards 3.5 months later, day of rescue -**

Looking out from the bars of the cage Catherine shuddered as she wrapped her arms around her naked form; she had been repeatedly raped then cared for and then settled into the cage only for it to be repeated over and over. The man that had taken her was taking his time with her as he wanted to enjoy every last bit of pleasure before he killed her.

Having watched the man bring in other blondes to rape, murder and eat Catherine was starting to lose hope, she watched as two men continuously cleaned up the messes of the women, they never brought in women themselves, but they did take care of the dead and her on orders of the captor. This was no different it was a day of healing from the armoured men as they came to her room and gently brought her out of the cage and to a bathroom.

Neither of the figures ever took their helmets off but the physical care she received was the best and it seemed strangely familiar as the man with the burning orange eyes gave her the help she needed when asked, they rarely spoke and when they did it was always in an electronic garble. But today was different they had clothes and body armour with them in a duffle bag.

_"Catherine, we need to you shower and clean yourself up, you won't be stuck in this hell hole much longer, not with STAT and the Police coming."_

"What?" Catherine stood confused as she pulled her blanket that was around her shoulders tighter, "What are you talking about, no one will find this place..."

_"And that is where you are wrong Catherine... because they know exactly where you are because of us" _a frown crossed her face as she stepped back almost falling into the tub, the man with the blood red eyes looked around before reaching up and taking the sealed helmet off revealing man she had long thought dead.

"Erik... you're alive..."

"I am, and today is the day it ends, don't you agree Horatio?" Catherine's eyes widened as the other man took his helmet off revealing the red headed dead lieutenant. A soft smile graced Horatio's face as he stepped forwards to the shocked woman.

"Sorry for the long wait Ma'am, but we had a few things to do first" the look on Catherine's face was all but priceless as she stared at the two of them making sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Both of you have some serious explaining to do after this..." Nodding both men put their helmets back on and as Catherine looked at the two. They had been called the Demon's of Hell by her captor and leader of the Mala Noche. Setting about taking her allowed shower both men looked around the room and removed the electronic jamming device from under the counter they had set up to allow for privacy when Catherine was in the room.

Once finished and changed the two men took her back to her cage but not before explaining she was not allowed to say anything when she was released to STAT and the Police. With the final hours drawing upon themselves the two men readied themselves for the upcoming battle.

**-3.5 months back to present time, Industrial Pier 15-**

The drive to the pier was a quiet one and with a meeting going on at 2 am in the morning Erik and Horatio couldn't help but make sure they brought travel mugs with caffeine with them as they headed to their location. Upon arriving at the pier they parked off to the side and behind some buildings, they had taken an armoured transport truck that Cameron had set them up with to pick up the alloy rounds.

Stepping out of the truck both men carried rifles; Erik carrying a G36c custom, and Horatio taking a modified HK 417 battle rifle. Moving quickly and quietly Erik and Horatio head to pier 15, making sure that they kept a low profile they hugged the tall containers and the walls of the buildings. As they got closer and closer they came along armed men patrolling the location. Looking to Horatio then back to the patrolling men, Erik slung his rifle to his back and pulled a half serrated combat knife from its holdings by his left shoulder.

Holding the knife in reverse hold and the blade edge towards him he moved back into the shadows as a patrolman came by and was grabbed from behind by Erik who took the knife and ripped the man's throat open before dropping the man to the ground. Putting his knife back Erik looked up to the shipping containers to his left. Pointing to the ladder then up Horatio nodded and went up to give cover fire should Erik need it, eyes in the sky was always better.

Bending down Erik picked the body up with ease and threw the dead man over his shoulder and starting walking out into the open with one hand on the body to keep him from falling off and the other holding the rifle he had read to fire. As Erik walked out into the open area of the pier many of the guards turned and raised their weapons at the intruder.

_"I would but those down if I were you, unless you want a bullet" _the garbled voice droned out, the guards were soon joined by various gang members and was soon followed by a man in a white suit with a pull over white shirt under the coat.

"And what do you plan on doing there?" The man said grinning as he looked to the people around him before pulling a Desert Eagle from the back of his pants, the others around him cocked their guns and stood ready to open fire. Stepping forwards and throwing the body off of his shoulder like a rag doll, if Erik had a camera he would have taken a picture of the look on the all of the groups faces. The body on the ground almost had its head cut off as blood coated the hands of Erik's glove.

_"I want your rounds that you are going to be selling tonight... and I won't be leaving here without them"_

"Over my dead body, kill him!" Gunfire erupted all around as Erik took several bullets and remained standing due to the armour. But it wasn't his gun fire that was dropping the opposing side but rather the sniper that was standing on a triple stacked shipping container, moving forwards Erik pulled his rifle to bear and he started walking forwards picking his targets; Shoulder here, shoulder there, Knee, Knee, triple burst chest shot. His focus was on the container truck that behind the man in white with its doors semi opened.

As the shots continue ring out Erik and Horatio systematically cleaned house till there was nothing left of opposition. Trying to run away from the armoured man, the man in white looked over his shoulder to see the man sling his rifle and pulled his pistol from his leg holster. A burning pain swept through entire right leg as he crashed to the ground on his front, rolling onto his back he saw a man leap down from the containers and walked up to him with the other man.

"You two are going to be the ones to steal my alloy rounds huh?"

The man on his rear said with a bit of fear, he was staring up into a face of a demon with glowing red eyes and a set in stone face. The armoured figures stood in tight behind and in front of the man.

"Yes, we two are the ones that are taking the rounds, we have as well butchered your men like pigs. Pity your security is lacking in the will to deal with demons like us." The gravelly electronic voice answered a gun was put to the man's head as he closed his eyes refusing to look up at the fangs of the realistic paint job of the helmet.

"Rakdos, be done with him so that we can get bigger fish"

"Reaver... he's yours" Rakdos pulled his gun away as burning orange eyes replaced the glowing blood red.

"Saris, I promised you that you would be dead before father's day..." The electronic voice spoke slowly and with restrained hatred.

"Caine..." was all that was heard before a lone gunshot echoed and ripped through the dock. The man in white Ron Saris was dead with a built hole in his right eye, the back of his head blown open as blood and brains spilled out onto the ground.

Stepping away from the mess on the ground Horatio looked to Erik who was in the back of the container truck and peering into some boxes pulling out a small white covered flat, pulled in a single round from the flat and unloaded his pistol magazine. Pulling the slide back on the pistol Erik ejected the cartridge from the breech pocketing it and put in the single alloy round into the top of his magazine and loading it into the weapon, he pushed the slide forwards and jumped out heading to the downed body of Ron Saris.

"Let's see if this is the real deal shall we?" Horatio watched Erik as the man didn't bother aiming for anything as the bullet burst forwards from the pistol and fragmented into the body. Nodding at the damage Erik and Horatio looked to the truck as Horatio went to the cab as Erik closed up the back with a slam and climbed up onto the top of the container truck as a voice broke into the coms.

_"You have a police search chopper headed your way, and several SWAT teams, I don't know how they found out, they did…"_

"Roger Cameron, Horatio give me your rifle and blood load, I'm going to load one with the blood rounds the other with live ammunition" Erik pulled a harness rig set up from a pouch one his back and set up a four point anchor on the roof of the container. Horatio slide his rifle and a belt with pouches along the roof and started the truck up as Erik attached himself to the four point anchor by his harness and belt.

Taking Horatio's rifle he pulled the point sling over his head and shoulder and buckled the belt to one of the anchor points, exchanging the magazines Erik slammed his and on the roof of the container truck as he went into a kneeling position and gazed at the sky.

"Where am I taking this rig to Erik?"

"Anywhere, you know the streets of Miami like the back of your hand, if need be take us out of state to a place where we can stow this beast." With one hand on the roof to steady himself, Erik felt the truck give a lurch as Horatio drove out of the pier and away.

In the distance were the whir of helicopter blades and the sirens of the police, with the cover of the night no one would expect that there would be someone on the top of the truck as Horatio drove, no caring where they went, Erik's only hope was that Horatio knew where to take them and to make sure that he didn't drive insanely and thus possibly kill him with some overpass.

"Horatio make sure you call out anything that would hit me will you?"

"I will, just keep them off me"

The whir of the rotating blades came ever closer, it was almost blinding when a spot light landed on Erik and the helmet adjusted the tint so that he could see, looking up from the roof he was attached to Erik took his rifle and sighted down the barrel as three SUV's drifted a corner and started to pursue them.

"We have SUV's on us…" Erik said and the only difference was that the truck picked up speed as Erik took careful aim and opened fire.


	20. Authors note Oct 30th 2012

Mass Author's Note Blast:

So my fellow readers/adders/subscribers etc, etc. I have finally found myself a Beta, and as such I have ALL of my stories under a Beta tag for the most part. There are going to be a few select stories that will be posted RAW for your enjoyment and when they beta'ed you will be the first to know. In the future for most part PLEASE subscribe to my pen name as anything new I post will have an UPDATED author's not with not just that story but what is going on with the stories in general in terms of beta work.

Thanks for sticking by me including my awesome Harry Potter fans that have waited for a new chapter, they are coming, believe me they are coming. In the mean time please read anything new that I put out that might catch your fancy or something new for that matter.

Thanks for the love, and your support,

(H)


End file.
